The Adventures of Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger
by Sweet Possum
Summary: all about Stan and Wendy's relationship, from where they first met, and to the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Looks like The Adventures of Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger one the votes! So this will be my next story! But don't worry people. I will get to the other two. Anyways, this story basically focuses on Stan and Wendy's relationship. Some of it will be from some episodes, most of it will be made my me! :) Also, this story will be Stan's POV and Wendy's POV. It will switch back and forth.**

**I haven't heard too much about the song It Happened In Sun Valley, but I listened to it several times, looked at the lyrics several times, so I decided to make up my own part of the story about that. So lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: When we first met**

STAN'S P.O.V

I looked down at the steep hill that I stood on. I was up pretty high. It could be dangerous, but my dad convinced me it would be fun. Some how, he's always getting me to do things that I have nothing in common with. Maybe it's either because I'm too naive and I don't know better, or he's my dad, and I know he's always right. But come on, he's stupid. Very stupid.

"Now remember, Stan," my dad started, "remember to hold on tight to the sled as you're going down."

"Ok dad," I answered. I honestly didn't want to do this in the first place. I'd rather go to Stark's Pond with my friends and throw stones in the water. But my family made me do this. I had to do something so dangerous and stupid on the last day of summer. Yes, the last day of summer. I'll be going into the third grade the next day. I'm honestly not very excited. I wish summer would last longer. Oh well. It had to end some time.

"Ready Stan?" my dad asked.

"Ready," I answered, when I really wasn't. But off I went after my dad pushed me. At first I was going pretty slow, but the speed increased, and I almost thought I was gonna fall off. But then I remembered my dad telling me I had to hold on tight. So I did. I held on tight, closing my eyes, as my sled kept sliding down.

This is stupid. It's more dangerous to go down a hill with my eyes closed then with them open. So I opened them and screamed when I saw a big boulder and heard my dad calling my name. I made a quick turn, when I suddenly saw another kid on a sled. I tried to stop, but it was too late, and I ran into the kid.

The sleds went sliding, and we finally stopped and fell into the snow. I opened my eyes, and slowly pulled myself up, then brushing the snow off my jacket. I turned to the kid who I slid into. "Are you ok?" I asked.

The kid looked over at me, and I grew shock. It was a girl. I mean...she was a girl. She had black hair with a pink hat. She wore a purple jacket, yellow pants, dark blue mittens, and...she had brown eyes. Her one eye twinkled as she stared at me. "Yeah, I'm ok," she replied..

I helped her up. "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. I saw you coming, but I didn't actually think you would run into me."

"Oh."

The girl looked back when she heard her mother calling her name. "Well, bye." She left.

"Bye," I said softly. For some reason, I didn't know what else to say or think. I didn't even reply to my mom and dad calling me. I just kept thinking about _her_. She seemed very sweet. If only...if only I could see her again.

"Stan!" my mother cried, as she ran up to me. "Stan, sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. I just slipped I guess." I slipped over the most amazing creature I ever saw on Earth.

**Ok, I hope I didn't make any mistakes. Oh well. Nobody's perfect. Everybody makes mistakes. Ok, now I sound like Hannah Mon...ahh! I hate that girl! LOL. Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love at first sight

**Chapter 2: Love at first sight**

WENDY'S P.O.V

"So are you exciting about the first day of third grade?" Bebe Stevens asked me as we were sitting on the bus.

"Yeah I guess," I replied. "I'm gonna have to get a good head start on my grades, so I can..."

"Woe, Wendy, slow down. You shouldn't be worrying about that right now."

"Why not? Third grade is probably way different than 2nd grade."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I feel like a different person than I did last year. I don't even remember last year. I feel my hormones coming."

"Do you mean puberty?"

"I don't know. Second grade just seems so...child-like. I mean...I'm starting to see people now."

"I don't understand, Wendy."

"What I mean is, is that I don't remember seeing all these kids in my class last year. It's like we were all babies."

"Oh. So what does that have to do with your grades?"

"It's just an example I went into big detail on. I'm started to grow up, and I'm getting smarter. I need to make sure I start out like that."

"What ever you say, Wendy."

I really didn't know if my best friend understood me or not. I bet I understood myself, but maybe I was being crazy. But...was I not the only one who felt...different? I know one thing, our bus driver screaming at us was not helping me think at all.

As all of us kids entered the classroom, our new teacher entered the classroom. "Hello children," he said. "My name is Mr. Garrison, and this here is Mr. Hat. "Hey kids, I hope you all behave in class!" Mr. Hat said.

I grew confused when I saw the puppet on the teacher's hand. Why would he bring in a puppet. Was it to help us learn?

"Ok, first off, I'm gonna say everyone's name, and you tell me if you're here. Anne."

"Here."

" Bebe."

"Here."

"Clyde."

"Here."

"Craig."

"Here."

"Eric."

"What's up, freako?!"

"Ok, Esther."

"Here."

"Lola."

"Here."

"Francis."

"Here."

"Philip."

"Here."

"Kyle."

"Here."

"Kevin."

"Here."

"Rebecca."

"Here."

"Jimmy."

"Here."

"Timmy."

"Timmah!"

"Ok...Jason."

"Here."

"Wendy."

"Here."

"Heidi."

"Here."

"Token."

"Here."

"Mandy."

"Here."

"Stan."

"Here."

"Lizzy."

"Here."

After Mr. Garrison was finished with the list, he randomly started talking about movies, which freaked me out a bit, since you don't talk about movies in school. Aren't we suppose to talk about math, history, and whatever else there is in class?

I then looked across the room and gasped. There was a boy that looked...so familiar. Wait, he couldn't be that boy I ran into yesterday, could he?" I then found him staring at me. Why was he staring at me? Did he notice me? Did I have something on my face? He then quickly turned away, but I was still staring at him. Wait. Why was I?

At lunch time, I had my usual girl talk with my best friend, Bebe. But then I found myself staring at him. At the boy who I once met yesterday.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Bebe asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm great."

"What are you looking at?" My best friend looked in the direction I was looking at, where the four boys sat. I then found her smiling at me. "Which one is it?"

I sighed. I had to tell her sooner or later. "That one." I pointed.

"That one?" she pointed to the one with the orange parka.

I shook my head. "That one." I pointed again.

"That one? You have to be kidding me! Look how fat he is!"

I rolled my eyes. "Now that one. That one. The one sitting next to the one with the green hat."

"Ohhhh, I see. He's kind of cute. That's Stan."

"Stan?"

"Yeah, when the teacher called on him, I saw him say 'here'. That's Stan alright."

"Stan."

"You should go talk to him."

"Now?"

"Whenever you feel like it."

Bebe was a great friend. She gave me good advice. But...if I shared my feelings toward Stan, what would he think or say back? Wow, love at first sight, I guess. Or second sight. I never even realized it the first time I saw him. Or did I?

When it was recess, I finally forced myself to walk up to Stan and say hi. I had to. What else could I do? It's best to say hi. But some boys were afraid of girls. I wonder if he was, too. "Go on, Wendy," Bebe said, pushing me over.

I finally got to the four boys who were talking, and my best friend stood behind me. I finally got their attention. "Uh...hi." I wasn't saying hi to the four boys. Just to Stan. That's who I was directly looking at anyways.

"H..." Stan started, but he seemed nervous or something.

I had no idea what was wrong with him. "Hi," I said again, trying to get him to say something. But before he did, and before I knew it, vomit came spraying on me, and I heard Bebe gasped.

"Ewe!" I cried, and ran away as I heard Stan's friends laughing at me.

Bebe helped me wash the vomit off in the girl's restroom, as I briefly started crying. "Calm down, Wendy," my best friend said. "I'm sure there was an explanation for that."

"I don't get it," I said. "Am I gross? Am I ugly?"

"You're not gross, and you're not ugly. Just give it some time. Talk to him again later."

So then after school, I nervously walked up to Stan, who was getting his stuff out of his locker ready to go. I looked back at Bebe, who motioned me to say something. I turned back to the boy, who was now staring at me with a sickening look on his face. "Uhh...hi," I finally said.

"Muaa!"

"Ewe!" And I ran away, upset that he had barfed again. Not on me this time, but on the floor. I ran back to Bebe. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," my best friend said. "You can talk to him tomorrow. He's probably just sick."

Sick of me. And he didn't even know who I was. He never did that yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3: Wendy Testaburger

**Chapter 3: Wendy Testaburger**

STAN'S P.O.V

I can't believe what I just did; twice! I barfed on her twice! How could I be so sensitive! If only she knew. If only she knew that I liked her. Yes, I'm finally admitting it. I like her. And I just met her! Must be love at first sight I guess. But seriously, I couldn't tell her how I felt. She would be freaked out. She probably doesn't even like me back.

I remember my friends laughing at me after I hurled on the beautiful girl. I felt so embarrassed, and after she walked away from me, my friends started making fun of me. _"Dude, you have the hots for her!" _Kyle said to me earlier. But I was so embarrassed to even reply to that. After recess, my friends continued to make fun of me, until last class. But then after school when I did it again, they saw it and made fun of me again.

I wanted to scream at them. But that wouldn't solve anything. Punching them or kicking them in the nuts wouldn't solve anything either.

As I sat in my room, listening to my ipod, I heard my phone ringing, so answered it. It was Kyle. "Hey dude," I said.

"Hey Stan. I wanted to ask you about what happened today."

I sighed, then felt embarrassed again. "Dude, I just felt sick."

"Come on Stan! That is not the reason you threw up on that girl."

"Look dude, I have homework to do. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up, and went deep into thought. What was her name anyways?

I didn't notice, but all my friends noticed that after a week, I was drooling over Wendy. I just couldn't stop looking at her. She was so amazing with her own views and opinions, and how well she did on her school work, and how pretty she looked, and how fun she seemed.

"Stan, are you gazing at Wendy Testaburger?" Kyle finally asked me during lunch.

I gasped and shook it out of me. "No! I mean...no!"

Kyle smiled. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

Just then, Cartman came to the table with his full lunch tray. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Stan was just gazing at Wendy Testaburger," Kyle answered at him.

"I was not!" I exclaimed.

Cartman chuckled and sat down at the table. "She's a hippy. If you like her, that makes you a hippie."

"Will you just shut up! I was NOT gazing at her!" But I was. But it was just too embarrassing to admit it to my friends that I liked her.

"Fine," Kyle had said, finally giving it up.

After lunch was over, and my friends left for recess, I stayed there. I quickly turned my head in all directions, to make sure that nobody would notice me. I then pulled out a photo out of my pocket. It was a photo of Wendy, that said 'I love Wendy forever', and her signature was on it. Last week, all of us got our picture taken, and Wendy handed out a photo to everyone, even me. Yet when she spoke to me, I barfed again. I hated myself for that.

I looked at the photo, gazing at it. "You will be my love forever, Wendy. Even if you don't like me back. You always will be." And I rubbed my hand on it.

**Ok, sorry that was so short. My other chapters will be longer. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The beginng

**Ok everyone. I hope I'm not rushing things, but I'm gonna skip to the chase where Wendy finally makes a move toward Stan. I wanted to get that over with. But then I'll have lots during their relationship. Also, this chapter is placed at the very first episode. So...yeah I hope I don't bore you guys since you've seen it already. But I'm not gonna skip all the stuff with the aliens giving Ike back and everything. Alright, lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 4**: **The beginning**

STAN'S P.O.V

After one month passed of the third grade, a horrible thing happened. Kyle's little brother, Ike, just got kidnaped by 'visitors', and the teacher won't let us out of school to help him! I mean, I know he's not my little brother, but he's my best friend's little brother, and I'm there for him.

In the cafeteria, Kyle, Kenny, and I were trying to figure out away to help Ike, but at the same time, laughing at Cartman's anal probe, when Kyle finally said the most awesome thing yet. "Hey look! There's Wendy Testaburger!"

"Where?" I anxiously asked. Then I saw her. I saw her coming up to us with her lunch tray. Oh how pretty she was. How sweet and adorable she was. I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Stan wan-ts to ki-ss Wen-dy Testaburger," Cartman finally sang.

"Shut up fat boy! I don't even like her!"

"I'm not fat. And you obviously like her, because you throw up every time she talks to you!"

"I do not!" And here she came! The girl of my dreams finally got to us!

"Hi guys," she said in her sweet voice.

"Hi Wendy," I here Kyle and Cartman say together.

"Here Stan, this is for you."

I didn't notice right away, but soon realized she was talking to me, and she handed me a note. And...of course, I vomited.

"Ew!"

"Bye Wendy!" Kyle and Cartman said together.

And she walked away.

"Dude, what does the note say?" my best friend anxiously asked.

I finally opened the note and was surprised of what I read. "Holy crap! It says she wants to meet ME at Starks Pond after school!"

"Whoa, maybe you can kiss her."

"Or slip her the tongue," Cartman said.

Then Kenny added his prediction.

**At Starks Pond**

Kyle and I stood together, waiting for Wendy to show up. The note did say for me to meet her here. This was so exciting! I couldn't wait! Although, Kyle did look impatient. He really did want me to help him save his brother. But..this was important, too!

"Well, looks like she's not gonna show up, Stan," my best friend finally said. "Lets go look for the visitors now."

"But the note said she'll be here!"

Just then, I heard Wendy's voice. "Hi Stan," she said, as she walked over to us.

Before I knew it, there was vomit all over myself.

"Ewe!"

"You can't talk to Stan, Wendy," Kyle said, "he throws up every time you do."

"But why Stan?"

Horribly, I threw up again.

"Eww!"

"Look, could you guys just get down to business, so we can find my little brother?" Kyle asked, inpatient with us.

"Huh? What happened to your little brother?"

Kyle was happy to explain everything. "Well, first of all, Cartman has this anal probe in his butt from the visitors, we know that, even though he won't believe us. So that has something to do with them. But my little brother followed me to the bus stop today, which drives me crazy! I hate it when he does that. Anyways, I told him to go home, and kicked him away, and after I got on the bus, I saw that the visitors kidnaped him! And now I have to go home without him, and my parents are gonna have me killed!

"Well, why don't you get the fat kid?"

"Why?" Kyle was confused, just like I was. Only I was even more confused that Wendy forgot all about our plan to kiss, and got interested in helping Kyle.

"Well if the fat kid has something, maybe the visitors are using him as part of their plan. You should use the fat kid as bait to bring them back."

"Hey, you're right Wendy! Come on Stan! We need to get Cartman!"

"Come on, Stan."

And again, I threw up.

"Ewww!"

Just my luck. I didn't get to do anything with her. What did she plan, anyways? Well, whatever it was, I guess it wasn't as important as saving Kyle's brother. So...that proves that she's a really caring person. I then followed the others.

So after we got Cartman, we used him as bait, and the aliens came back. Kyle used one of his speeches to get him back, which I thought was beautiful, although it didn't work. Yet we found Ike on the alien's machinery, and we eventually got Ike to jump.

"I'm glad to see you again, Ike," said Kyle. "Come on. We can make it just in time for dinner." And they both left.

And this was it. Wendy and I were finally alone. Just like we were supposed to be, although I didn't think this was anything important, because we just saved Kyle's brother from the aliens. But I was glad that she helped us. "Thanks for your help, Wendy."

She smiled. "Whatever, dude."

I then grew shocked, and even more happy that something didn't happen after Wendy talked to me. "Hey, I didn't throw up!"

"Cool!"

I then saw Wendy leaning over to me. What was she doing? Wait! She was gonna kiss me! Yes! I happily watched her lean in, when...I threw up all over me and her.

"Ew!"

"Sorry," I said. I hope she wasn't made at me.

"Hey look! A french fry!" Wendy pointed down at my vomit.

"Cool!"

"And what's that?"

"I think it's part of a cheesy poof."

"And what's that?"

"A cookie, I think."

"What's that?"

"A piece of a banana." After a couple minuets of looking at my amazing vomit, the two of us stood there, and looked up at the full moon.

"The moon is pretty tonight," Wendy said.

"Yeah." I then found Wendy scoot closer to me, but not quite touching. She smiled at me, then looked up at the moon. I then knew for sure that Wendy and I were boyfriend and girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5: The perfect couple

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update. This is a really tough story for me to write. If anybody has any ideas for Stan and Wendy, then please tell me! A lot of these chapters will be based on some episodes.**

**Chapter 5**: **The best couple**

WENDY'S P.O.V

After two weeks of dating, Stan and I were pretty much 100 percent confident with each other. We acted as if we knew each other for a long time. We talked to each other about our problems, and we never ever got mad at each other. Not once. We never had a fight. I figured this would be a very great relationship.

I then knew I was starting puberty pretty quick. I'm only eight years old, ya know.But I had strong feelings for Stan. And I guess the whole time, he had feelings for me and I never knew it. I feel so stupid for not realizing it.

It is still a little upsetting that every time I try to kiss him, he vomits. I honestly don't know why. I mean, I guess it meant he liked me, but it was a really sick way to show it.

During class, I took a look at my boyfriend, who I found staring at me. Then I realized his vomit wasn't the only thing that showed he liked me. He always payed attention to me, and that smile showed he loved being with me. And those eyes showed that he loved seeing me. Maybe he loved me. I then mouthed "hi Stan" to him. He continued smiling, and went back to his work.

Oh yes, he indeed loved me.

After class, I decided to ask Stan on a real first date. "Hey Stan, are you doing anything today after school?"

He turned to me with an unsure look on his face. But then he smiled, which made me smile. He just made me happy all the time. "No, I'm not doing anything," he finally answered.

"Do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Go out to dinner?"

Stan's smile then grew to a frown. He then seemed unsure. Why was it? Was he too nervous.

"It's ok, Stan. We don't have to. It may be too early."

"That's ok. How about if I just talk to you on the phone when I get home?"

"That sounds perfect, Stan!" I hugged him tight, and of course, all the vomit sprayed on me. "Ew!" And I ran away.

After school when I got home, I ran straight to my room, and waited for Stan to call me. He said he would. He would never lie to me. I lay on my stomach on my bad, waiting for the phone to ring. I waited for about 10 minuets, and it finally rang. I gasped happily, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Wendy."

It was Stan. I knew it would be! "Hi Stan! So is your evening going ok?"

"Yeah, I just got home. I'll be having supper in a few hours."

I giggled. I loved talking to Stan. He was a perfect boyfriend. "So what are you gonna be for Halloween?"

"Halloween? That's like a month away."

"I know. I was just wondering."

"I don't know what I'm gonna be."

"Maybe we should do something together."

"Like what?"

"Well...we could be some kind of couple!"

"Hmmm..."

"How about...Raggedy Andy and Raggedy Ann! You can be Raggedy Andy, and I can be Raggedy Ann!"

"Isn't there a costume contest coming this Halloween?"

"Yeah! And there's one coming in our class, too! We can be them as couples!"

"That's a great idea, Wendy! I like your thinking."

We were the perfect couple. He listened to me, and I listened to him.


	6. Chapter 6: My girlfriend

**Chapter 6: My girlfriend**

STAN'S P.O.V

I ran after the football against the other team. I'm pretty good at football. Better then the others. Although, this was just practice, so...yeah we were all the same team. I continued running, when I heard a really familiar voice.

"Stan!"

I stopped, and looked over, seeing my girlfriend with a big smile, and waving at me. I grinned, and waved back, when I was suddenly tackled to the ground. After I got up, I could see a look in Wendy's face, saying 'are you ok?' I grinned with a gaze, which made her smile again.

"Stan!" I hear one of the other players call. "Get back into practice!"

I shook my head, and continued running. But as I looked back, Wendy was again, smiling at me. I've never felt so happy in my life.

After practice, and showering and getting changed in the locker room, I came out, and there was Wendy waiting for me. "Hey Wendy. Thanks for watching me."

"No problem, Stan. You're really good at sports. I had to see you play."

I gazed.

"I finally got my essay done for the Save Our Fragile Planet essay contest."

"Really? What did you write about?"

"Suffering of the bottle-nose dolphins."

"That's really cool, Wendy."

"Yeah, I'll win for sure."

"Yeah, you're really good at writing. And you care about the planet."

"Yeah."

"Well Wendy, I gotta get home. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Ok, bye!"

And I left.

"Hey dude," I hear a familiar voice.

I turn and see Kyle. "Kyle?"

"Good job during football practice."

"Uhh...you saw that?"

"YEAH. I was right there, watching you."

"Hm..I didn't see you."

"You didn't?!"

"No. But I did see Wendy."

Kyle was silent, and I wondered what he was thinking. "You saw Wendy, but you didn't see me?"

"Yeah."

Kyle was silent again. "Are you love sick?"

"No."

"I think you are. Ya know, throwing up all the time." And my best friend walked by me, and left.

Was he mad? Of course he wasn't! Why would my best friend be mad at me. I didn't see him. It wasn't my fault. It was his fault. He should have watched me from somewhere I could see him at. Like where Wendy was at. My...girlfriend. Wow, that sounds so cool to say.

When I got home, I saw some curious looks on both my parents' faces. "Uhh..hi mom. Hi dad."

"Stan," dad started, "I don't mean to get into your busyness, but it seems you have been talking to Wendy Testaburger on the phone recently."

"Is it true, Stanley?" mom asked, "that you have a girlfriend.

I sighed. Did they have to know everything? "Yes, it's true. Wendy Testaburger and I are dating."

"Oh Randy, are son is growing up!"

This was disgusting. Hearing my mom talk about how I was growing up was just getting annoying.

"Do you think he's too young to date, Randy?"

"I'm not too young to date, mom! Look, we're not making out, we're not having sex. We're just a boy and a girl who are dating. We're just hanging out and stuff. Just boyfriend and girlfriend. It's nothing bad."

"Oh Stanley. It's just happening so fast! First you get a girl, then pretty soon you'll get into a lot of stuff."

"Mom!"

"Alright," my dad finally said, "lets not annoy him. He has a girlfriend, so lets just let him go on with his life." He then kneeled down to my level. "It's a good thing, too. I don't want you to turn out gay."

I gave a curious blink, but I decided to forget about it, and went to my room.

**Ok, I'm so sorry these chapters are so short. But again, this story is so tough to write! Again, if you have any ideas, please let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7: Working together

**Chapter 7: Working together**

WENDY'S P.O.V

Stan looked so adorable playing football out there. And he was just so sweet to stop and look at me. I love him! He's nice, caring, and...just the perfect guy for me. Wow, puberty. It really was kicking in. Stan and I talked a lot together. We sometimes did homework together, too! We were the perfect couple

On October 12, I sat patiently in the classroom, waiting for Mr. Garrison to speak to us. Stan was talking with Kyle and Cartman about something, although I didn't catch what it was they were talking about. I think something about rainbows. Oh well.

"Children, children," Mr. Garrison finally started. "Remember the Save Our Fragile Planet essay contest that you children worked so hard on last month?"

I grew curious, but none of us replied.

"One of our very own South Park students has won the national prize."

Yes! This is it! "Wow, I knew I would win," I say to myself softly.

"The winner is...Eric Cartman."

"What?"

"What?" Eric Cartman asked curiously.

"Congratulations Eric," Mr. Garrison continued, "on writing the award winning paper."

This can't be happening! It's me! I won! I did! Not him!

"That's impossible," I heard Stan reply. "Cartman doesn't know a rainforest from a pop tart."

"Yeah I do," Cartman replied to Stan's remark, "pop tarts are frosted."

"Out of over a million papers, Eric's was chosen as the grand prize winner," Mr. Garrison said.

"Wow, what did you write about, Cartman?" Kyle curiously asked.

"Oh ya know. This and that," Cartman replied.

This couldn't be write. "He doesn't even know what he wrote about!" I finally cried.

"What was your paper about, Wendy?" Kyle asked.

"My paper was on the suffering of the bottle-nosed dolphins." Take that! Now that's something to write about. Something probably way different then that retard wrote.

"There you see," Cartman replied. "You shouldn't have written a paper on dolphins. Dolphins are stupid."

How dare he say that!

"Dude, dolphins are like the second smartest animals on the planet," Stan finally stood up for me. Wow, what a great guy.

"If they're so smart," Cartman started, "how come they get in those fishing nets all the time?"

"Wait, wait," Mr. Garrison started again.

Ha! Maybe he was gonna finally say who the REAL winner is.

"It says there that Eric's trophy will be presented to him by...Kathie Lee Gifford."

What! This is crazy!

"Kathie Lee is coming to South Park?" Kyle asked.

"And the presentation will be on TV," Mr. Garrison finished.

This couldn't be happening! Eric Cartman wins? He gets a trophy on TV! That should be me! Something was in deed not right.

As the bell rang for lunch time, I quickly ran up to my boyfriend. "Stan, this isn't right. Cartman couldn't have won! He cheated! I know he did!"

"Yeah," Stan replied, "he probably did cheat. If only Mr. Garrison could believe us."

"There has to be away."

"The world just isn't how it's suppose to be anymore."

I sighed. "Well, see ya later." I walked out of the classroom. I had to do something to prove that Cartman was cheating. But what? What could it be?

After lunch and recess, the Mayor of our town entered our classroom, and started talking about the essay contest, and Cartman winning and all that.

"Mrs. Mayor," I finally interrupted, "you might wanna review the essays. We think Cartman might have cheated."

"Who cares?"

Oh, now it's on. I'm the winner. Not him. Something must be done. Him...maybe I could check his essay out.

So when the time finally came, I showed up at the stage where we were gonna do our play on TV, when Cartman looked ten times fatter than he originally was!

"Oh look, another hippie," the fat boy remarked on me, and made a peace sign with his fingers. "Peace Wendy."

"Shut up, Cartman!" Stan defended me again.

"Ooo..two little hippies sitting in a tree..."

I then walked pass the mean fat boy, and started whispering something to Stan. "I'm gonna find Cartman's paper and get to the bottom of this."

"Are you sure, Wendy? I mean, are you sure it's really a big deal?"

"He cheated, Stan!"

"Yeah, that's true. Well, good luck on your search."

"Thanks Stan. Oh, and by the way. Thanks for standing up for me about the dolphins and all."

"No problem."

I loved Stan's smile. It really showed he loved being with me.

So later after school, I went back to our classroom to get Cartman's paper. "Hello?" All the lights were off. No one was there. Well, perfect chance for me to search for Cartman's paper. I walked up to the file cabinet, opened it, and first found my paper, with a mean comment on Cartman's views on dolphins. What a jerk. I kept looking, when I finally found it. _My Essay by Eric Cartman_. I started reading it when I heard foot steps and saw my teacher coming in. So I hid behind the file cabinet, and remained silent.

"Well Mr. Hat," he started, "I guess Kathie Lee really will be surprised when she gets here tomorrow. She beats us in the talent show all those years ago. And I think we owe her for that. Babang!"

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself. I had to tell everyone about this. It was not good at all.

The next day at Town Square, I rushed over to the boys. "You guys! We have to stop him!"

"Stop Who?" Kyle curiously asked.

"Mr. Garrison! He's gonna try and kill Kathie Lee Gifford!"

"Oh no," Cartman, who seemed 100 times bigger, replied, "you're not ruining my moment of fame."

"He's got a gun!"

"You gotta get over this whole jealously thing. Eh, seriously. I just wrote a better paper than you."

I glared. "It just so happens that I have your paper right here, and I know why you won! There's something more important right now. Lets go!"

"Wendy," Stan finally said, "you got to prioritize. What's more important? Being on TV, or some stupid assassination?"

I had to get Stan to help me. He would help me. He's my boyfriend. "Stan, I can't do it alone, please?" I said sweetly. I then realized that he was gazing.

"Uh oh, we're losing him," Kyle commented.

"Ok Wendy. Lets go stop our teacher," Stan said.

I smiled, and walked away with Stan. "Come on! We have to go get Officer Barbrady. There he is!" We ran over to him. "Officer Barabrady, Mr. Garrison is about to kill Kathie Lee! We have to find him!"

"What?" he asked. "You mean the teacher? Wait a minuet." He was silent for a moment, and finally spoke. "He could be anywhere! I'll send out an APB!"

"Wendy look!" Stan cried, as he pointed to the book depository. "Come on! He's up there!" And we both ran.

We ran and ran. "Hurry Wendy!" Stan cried.

We finally got there, and there was Mr. Garrison, pointing his gun out the window.

"Mr. Garrison, stop!" Stan cried.

"Leave us," Mr. Garrison replied. "We must finish what we have begun."

"I know that she's hurt you," I said. "She's hurt lots of people."

"You can't know."

"You should have won that talent show."

Mr. Garrison then went on with his story of the passed. He was really upset.

"I know, Mr. Garrison. But this isn't the answer!"

"It's too late for me, young Wendy."

We had to stop him! He was already aiming at her! "You see, I've learned something today. You can't win all the time. And if you can't win, you certainly can't hold it against the person who did, because that's the only way you ever really loose."

Our teacher finally lowered his gun. "You're...you're right."

"Goood."

"Man, did she really throw her voice with two dummies at once," Stan said, which got Mr. Garrison back to his senses, and aimed at Kathie Lee.

But apparently, Cartman's weight saved her, but she went flying away. Which means nobody cared about Cartman being on TV anymore. I thought I heard Kyle shouting about not doing the play yet.

When Stan and I got back to the stage, Cartman was already whining. "You didn't deserve to win, Cartman," I said. "And you know it. I'm holding Cartman's award winning paper. It's actually nothing more than Walden, with Henry David Thoreau's named crossed out, and Cartman's name written in its place."

"Who cares?" a man asked. "Kathie Lee is gone!"

"Well, not if it's Cartman." But they didn't listen to me. It was true, that I didn't have to win every time, but Cartman still cheated! They only cared about celebrities and TV! "I bet if Walden was a sitcom, you'd all know what it was!"

"Come on Wendy," Stan interrupted, "Kyle's mom will make us tuna fish sandwiches."

I thought for a second. Maybe Stan was right. Maybe it wasn't important. So I went off with him.

After Stan and I got our sandwiches, I ran to the park with him. "Come on, Stan!"

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Celebrating!"

We kept running, until we got to some rocks. I started climbing up. "Come on!"

Stan came after, and we both sat down. "What are we celebrating?" my boyfriend asked. "You didn't win the contest."

I smiled. "I know. But you risked your time to help me stop the teacher. You're a really nice guy, Stan."

I found him smiling at me.

Maybe he was in the moment now. The moment to kiss. So I leaned in, ready to kiss him, when...

VOMIT. All over the rock. "Ew!" I cried. But after seeing the frown on his face, I smiled at him, knowing I wasn't mad. He smiled back.

Boyfriends and girlfriends work together. Help each other. Always.

**Ok, nothing much to stay. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fighing is normal

**Ok, I'm afraid I may have rushed this chapter a bit. But I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 8: A fight is normal**

STAN'S P.O.V.

On October 28, I walked down the hallway, listening to the kids talk about the costume contest that was coming up. I then walked up to my beloved Wendy. We have already been dating for almost three months. "Hey Wendy."

"Hi Stan," she cheerfully replied.

"So, are you sure about our costumes we're doing for the costume contest?"

"Yeah Stan. We would win for sure."

"You think so."

"Of course I do. We'll look good together. And whoever wins, gets two tons of candy!"

"Cool."

"Well, gotta go to class now, Stan."

"Ok." And I walked back to my locker. "Hey dude," I said to Kyle. I hope he wasn't mad. Weeks ago, he seemed upset about me not seeing him during my football practice. But after that, he seemed fine. I just wondered what his problem was.

"Hey Stan," he replied with a smile. "You almost ready for Halloween?"

"Yep."

"What are you gonna be?"

And the bell rang. "I'll tell you later." And we went off to class.

The next day, I came to Wendy, asking her again if she was still excited about our costumes. But...even though she said yes, she seemed anxious. Was something going on? I hope she was ok. But before I could ask, she ran to class.

After school when I got home, I went straight to my room to get my costume ready. This was really exciting. Wendy and I were gonna win the contest for sure.

The next morning at the bus stop, I walked over, seeing Kyle as Chewbacca. When I got there, I saw a smile on his face. But a smile of evil. "Haha, you look like a pansy," he laughed.

I glared. "Shut up, Kyle!"

"What are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Raggedy Andy."

"Why dude?"

"Wendy's going as Raggedy Ann, and she said this way we'd win the costume contest for sure."

"No way, dude. I'm gonna win the costume contest with my sweet Chewbacca costume."

"Wendy said that first prize is two tons of candy."

"Wow, cool!"

"Hey guys," Cartman said as he walked in.

"Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed. "What kind of costume is that?!"

"It's Adolph Hitler. Sieg Heil, Sieg Heil."

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"My mom made it. Isn't it cool?"

"No, it's not cool!" Kyle exclaimed, which didn't surprise me.

"What are you suppose to be Stan, Howdy Doody?" Cartman asked.

I then glared. "No, I'm Raggedy Andy!"

"Oh, wow, hehe, you look pretty cool," Cartman teased, and started laughing with Kyle.

"Hehe, sissy," Kyle said.

Some friend he was being right now.

When we got to school, we were excited about the costume contest as we were entering the room. "Woe, dude!" I exclaimed. Everybody was wearing a Chewbacca costume, just like Kyle! Even Wendy!

"Everyone came as a Chewbacca?!" Kyle asked.

"It sure does seem to be a popular costume this year, Kyle," Mr. Garrison said. Mr. Hat also had a Chewbacca costume on, too.

But I couldn't believe it! I walked over to Wendy. "Wendy?"

"Hi Stan," Wendy replied, as if there was no problem.

"You said we were gonna be Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy, remember?"

"Yeahhh?"

"We were gonna enter the costume contest as a pair."

"I know, but then...I guess I just realized how stupid we would look."

"You what?!"

"I thought you would reach the same conclusion, so, I came as Chewbacca."

I started banging my head against a desk. How could she do this? She lied! She could have at least called me!

**Cafeteria at lunch time**

"I can't believe Wendy did this to me," I said at lunch time.

"Don't feel bad, Stan," Kyle said. "You can't blame her. I mean, at least she doesn't look stupid like you do."

"She lied to me, Kyle!"

"Woe dude, you need to chill."

"YOU need to shut your filthy mouth." Everyone was being inconsiderate today. Even my beloved Wendy.

**Costume contest**

Everyone was ready to see who won the costume contest. Cartman even changed his costume to a ghost, and Kyle changed his to the whole solar system. I felt so stupid. And so betrayed.

Soon, a whistle was blown. "Ok children, lets get you lined up so the judge can get a good look at your stupid little costumes," Mr. Garrison finally said.

So we all got lined up on the stage. But I was still angry at Wendy. I thought she was the perfect girlfriend! But no, she's not anymore!

"Children, this year we have a celebrity judge, the star of Family Ties, Miss Tina Yothers."

"Who?" I heard Cartman question.

"Dude, I thought she was dead," said Kyle.

"Me too," I added.

"Thank you, Miss Yothers," Mr. Garrison said, as the celebrity handed him the results. "Ok, the second place award winner for best costume is Kenny, for his Edward James Olmos costume. And the award for best costume goes to...Wendy, for her Chewbacca costume!"

"What?!" Kyle exclaimed. "But she looks just like everyone else!"

"And the award," Mr. Garrison continued, "for the worst costume this year goes to...Stan, for his stupid little clown thing costume. Lets all point at Stan and laugh, children."

And everyone started laughing at me. This was all Wendy's fault. I walked up to her. "Thanks a lot, Wendy! You ruined my Halloween!"

"Relax Stan. You'll feel better once we're out trick-or-treating."

"I don't wanna trick-or treat with you. You lied to me!" And so I stomped away from my so called girlfriend. I can't believe she would do this to me. Doesn't she feel bad? Of course not! If she did, she would call me before changing the costume!

**Evening **

I didn't have any other better costume to change into for trick-or treat, so I had to stick with this stupid thing. Cartman and I were waiting for Kyle and Kenny to show up, so we could all go trick-or-treating. Kyle finally showed up with a vampire costume on, and Kenny showed up just like his own self. He still wouldn't reply to us, and we didn't know why. But that didn't matter, well to me, anyways. It mattered to Cartman. Kenny wouldn't reply to any of his insults.

"Hi guys," a familiar voice said. A voice that I did not want to here.

"Hi Wendy," Cartman replied.

Oh brother. Why was she here?! "How's your barrel full of candy, Wendy?!" I angrily asked.

"Oh, I didn't want all that sweet stuff," she replied. "I gave it away to hungry children in Nairobi."

"You what?!" Cartman exclaimed. "Are you insane?!"

"Lets go trick-or-treats."

"I don't think so Wendy," I said. "I think you had enough candy for one day."

"Stan, I'm awful sorry you got dressed up like Raggedy Andy. Please don't be mad."

What?! It was HER idea!

"How can he be mad with such pretty hair and rosy cheeks?" Cartman teased.

"Trick-or-treat with yourself, Wendy!" I cried.

"But Stan!"

"No buts, Wendy! I wish you were dead!" I quickly walked away with my friends. I didn't want to see her for a long time. She was being a horrible girlfriend. I hope I could get that off my mind while going trick-or-treating with my friends. I then thought I heard Wendy scream after I left. But it was probably nothing. If she really cared, she would never change her costume.

So we all went trick-or-treating, but for some reason, Kenny was trying to eat everyone, which made us finally exclude him, since we weren't getting any candy with him trick-or-treating with us. But once we finally reached Chef's house, he said that Kenny was a zombie, and that people were turning into zombies. That got us scared, and ticked Cartman off, since we weren't getting any candy. Pretty soon, Pip, who was also a zombie, attacked us, and Chef soon turned into a zombie.

"We gotta call that worcecestershire sauce hotline," I said.

"There's a payphone!" Cartman exclaimed.

"You call the number, Kyle."

"But the zombies are coming," said Kyle.

"We'll hold them off," I told my best friend, who got to the phone.

So Cartman and I both got chainsaws, and started killing all the zombies. It was pretty fun, actually. Some of the zombies were actual people I noticed, but we had to kill them off, so they wouldn't attack Kyle, who was trying to figure things out.

Then, all of a sudden, I noticed. I noticed it was her. Wendy. She was a zombie, too?! "Wendy?"

"Finish her, dude, she's a zombie now!!" Cartman cried.

"I know...but..."

"Come on, Stan! Remember how she dissed you at the costume contest?"

"Hey, yeah!" I started revving the chainsaw, but this didn't seem right. Even though she got me mad, I still cared about her, right? Maybe if I apologized, she wouldn't kill me. "Wendy, I know we had a fight, and I did wish you were dead, but, I didn't mean it."

"Kill her Stan!"

"I..." Wendy was still coming toward me, "I can't."

All of a sudden, Kyle came and started cutting Kenny with the chainsaw. I didn't now why. But apparently it was the only way to solve everything. Soon, all the zombies turned back to normal people.

Even Wendy, who was laying on my lap, turned back to normal. "Oh, what happened? Stan?"

"Don't worry babe. Everything's going to be ok."

"It's working!" Kyle exclaimed. "They're turning back to normal!"

My girlfriend got up, and faced me. "I'm sorry I dissed you at school like that, Stan," she started apologizing. I guess I just wasn't very considerate of your feelings."

"That's ok, Wendy. I'm sorry I wished you were dead."

"Maybe we could actually kiss tonight, Stan."

Maybe tonight would be the night for us to kiss. But why was it that I was suddenly feeling sick again as she leaned in closer to me. And I can't believe I did it again. I puked all over her.

"Eww, gross Stan, sick! Barf is gross!" And my girlfriend ran away.

Well, at least we weren't mad at each other anymore. But why did we have to get mad at each other? Did couples do that? Isn't it that the perfect couple don't get mad at all eat each other? Or maybe...maybe there was no such thing as the perfect couple. Maybe we just had to be the best we could. And maybe it was true that we fight with even the people we love. Like my girlfriend, Wendy.

**Ok, I feel I rushed this too much. I'm only trying to get the Stan and Wendy parts of the episodes in. That's what this story is about, right? But anyways, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

**Just so you guys haven't noticed, I switch Stan and Wendy's P.O.V each chapter. I guess I didn't need to say that. Hehe. I hope you guys are ok with this story with all the episodes in all. This one is gonna have an episode, too. It may not be so good, because I have never seen it before, and I can only watch it with parent supervision. So...this may not be a good chapter. I also may edit some stuff from the episode and change it a bit, because there are some stuff I can't put in here. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9: Jealously**

WENDY'S P.O.V

After the fight Stan and I had, we made up, and things have been great ever since. We have been dating then for another whole month, then another. When Christmas break finally came, I said my goodbyes to my boyfriend, who seemed to rush out of school, but took his time to say goodbye. I tried to kiss him, but again, he puked. I think I understand now. Stan really likes, me I'm sure. And he's just a sensitive man. He gets really nervous around me, because he likes me. So he vomits. I guess that's a proof that he really likes me. So...I guess what I'm trying to say is, is that...well...I'm glad he vomits. It's his way of saying "I love you".

During Christmas break, I didn't get to see Stan at all. And I couldn't stop thinking of him. I missed him so much. I loved being around him, and I loved talking to him. I could call him, but he probably had family plans for the Holidays. But I loved the Holidays. I love it when it snows, too. Christmas snow. What a happy thought.

I wonder what Stan was doing this very moment. I guess I was being a little obsessed over him. Was he obsessed with me? It's hard to tell in a guy.

After Christmas break, which was early January, I went crazy when I got to see Stan again. He seemed to be happy, too. And I hugged him. Oh god he was so cute, but he vomited, again. I pulled apart from him. "Stan, I missed you."

"I missed you, too Wendy."

"How was the holidays for you?"

"Good. You?"

"Very good. But I wish I could have celebrated with you."

I found my boyfriend smiling. He must have felt the same way. Did he?

"Well, I'll see you in class." He walked off.

"Bye." Maybe he did really like me, he just didn't want to be obsessed. He didn't want to be crazy. I respected that. Maybe I should relax more, too.

On February 11th, I decided to remind Stan of the most romantic day of the year. As we were in class, waiting for Mr. Garrison to show up, I finally spoke. "Stan, you know it's almost Valentines Day."

"I know," he replied.

"Maybe we should go on a cruise or something."

"I can't afford a cruise, dude."

"I know, but...we can make a little boat out of cardboard and pretend it's a cruise."

I then heard Cartman start laughing, as Stan told him to shut up. But you shouldn't care about what people think of love.

"and then we can dress up in little costumes and pretend we're getting married."

Cartman was then laughing again. "Stop, seriously. You're killing me."

Soon, Principle Victoria entered the classroom. "Children," she started, "I have some difficult news. Mr. Garrison won't be teaching for a while. He had to go into surgery."

Well that was excited. We all cheered at the news. Mr. Garrison wasn't a great teacher anyways.

"So you're gonna have a substitute teacher. And I want you to show the sub the same respect your show Mr. Garrison."

Kyle then rose his hand.

"Yes little boy?"

"We don't have respect for Mr. Garrison."

"Oh. Anywho, I want you all to meet your new substitute teacher, Ms. Ellen."

The teacher then walked in happily. "Hello children."

"Woa!" I heard Stan and Kyle both say at the same time.

"Good luck, Miss Ellen," said Principle Victoria, and left the classroom.

"Thank you," said Ms. Ellen, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

I tried to listen to our substitute, but then I realized the expression on the boys' faces. They were all gazing! Were they gazing on the sub? Well, at least Stan wasn't doing in. Stan would never...HUH? I gasp as I look over at Stan. He was gazing too! "Stan? Stan!" But he didn't reply. He just kept gazing. What was the matter with him?

"Now, let me try to learn your names by your seating assignments," Ms. Ellen continued. "You arre...Eric Cartman?"

Cartman brightly answered her. Even Cartman was gazing?! She wasn't THAT hot.

"Ok, aand, you must be Stan Marsh."

All of a sudden, I here my boyfriend vomit. No way. No. He only does that to me. ME! He loves me, and that's why he does that. Which means, just me! Why is he vomiting? He must be sick.

"Do you need to go to the nurses office, Stanley?" Ms Ellen asked.

"No, he always pukes when he's in love," I heard Cartman say.

NO. This couldn't be real. He can't be in love with her! No, no.

"So you're alright?" Ms. Ellen asked, before Stan vomiting again.

This couldn't be right. Why was he acting like this?

**Playground**

I sat on the swings along. All the boys seemed to be interested in that new teacher. Even Stan. What does he see in him?

"Ms. Ellen, dude! She's beautiful!" Kyle exclaimed.

I look over at the four boys and Chef. Of course. They were talking about Ms. Ellen. They think she's the most hottest female?! I think not. I get up, and walk over to the boys. "Stan, didn't you notice her left arm is longer than her right one?"

"No."

"Well, it is! Did you notice the mole on the back of her neck with the hair growing out of it?"

But no matter how much I tried, and whatever I said to get Stan to dislike that teacher, Chef would always make some way to make it seem like a good thing. I then started to panic. "Stan? We're still Valentines, right?" Please say yes.

"Sure, Wendy, whatever."

"Hey, maybe we should go buy Ms. Ellen a Valentines present," Kyle said.

"Yeah, we'll go to the mall tonight!" Stan exclaimed, and followed Kyle. And then Cartman followed.

Where are you going, Stan? He's ignoring me. And all he's talking about is...Ms Ellen. I suddenly felt a tear come out of my eye. Stan. My love. Please don't forget me.

After recess in the classroom, Ms. Ellen asked if anyone would like to clean the chalk erasers after class. She asked if Stan would like to, and he vomited, saying he would love to. Just get over her, Stan! She's just a stupid teacher! Then Chef came in, and started hitting on the teacher, then asked her out for dinner. Well that's fine by me! He can have her! As long as Stan doesn't get her. Oh she better get away from Stan. I'm gonna tell her big time.

After the school bell rang for school to be over for the day, I immediately walked over to the teacher. "Ms. Ellen, could I talk to you?"

"Of course, Wendy," she replied.

So I took a seat next to Ms. Ellen's desk. "I couldn't help but notice you taking a liking to my boyfriend, Stan."

"Ohh. Well, I've taken a liking to all of you. You're all so young and cute, and full of life..."

"Can I tell you something, Ms. Ellen?"

"Of course, Wendy."

I leaned in closer to her, and flipper her off. "Stay away from my man!" I get up and start walking out of the room. "Bye Ms, Ellen."

I told her well. Now she will stay away from my boyfriend, and Stan will be all mine.

The next day, the boys seemed to have gotten Ms. Ellen some gifts, just like they said they would. Including Stan. He wasted his money big time.

Ms. Ellen then said that there will be a spelling test, and whoever scores the most, gets to go out to dinner with her. What a stupid idea! Stan is a smart student, and she probably knows that! Oh, she is so dead.

At lunch time, I decided to try to convince Stan again how horrible Ms. Ellen was. So I walked over to him with Bebe. "Hi Stan," I say to him.

"I bet I scored 100!" he exclaims at Kyle.

"HI STAN!"

"Oh, hi Wendy."

"I was just in the bathroom, and Ms. Ellen was taking the biggest dump I've ever seen."

"No she wasn't!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yes she was!"

"That's impossible," said Stan.

"Well, she did! And she has horrible, horrible gas, too. She says she can't control it!"

"Huh-uh!" Cartman exclaims.

"It smells like a dead calf rotting in the hot sun!"

"Hey Wendy," Cartman starts, "seriously, you need to stop with this whole jealousy thing!"

"Yeah, you're acting like a freak, Wendy," says Kyle.

I can't believe what I just heard. "NO, I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A FREAK!" I then noticed that the cafeteria became quiet, and all the students were looking at me. I then walk away with Bebe to a lunch table.

"What am I gonna do, Bebe? Ms. Ellen is hypnotizing my man into liking her!"

"I don't know, Wendy."

I just sighed. There had to be something to do.

After school at my house, I tried to think hard of what I could do to get Stan away from Ms. Ellen, and back to me. But what? Just because she was so hot and all. I mean...wait a minuet. I grabbed my phone, and called Bebe. "Bebe, come over to my house, and bring your make up kit. Get here as soon as possible." I hung up. This had to work. It had to work.

15 minuets later, the doorbell rang, and I opened it. It was Bebe. "Thanks for coming, Bebe."

We walked over to the sofa and sat down. "That's ok, Wendy," said Bebe, "I brought my make up kit like you asked me. What are we doing, anyway?"

"That mean old substitute isn't going to stop until she takes everything from me, Bebe."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What I'd really like to do is load her into a rocket and have her shoot into the center of the sun. But instead, I'll just get Stan to notice me again. Bebe, I need a make over."

"Oh, cool."

"Give me the best make over you could ever give me. I need to over power Ms. Ellen. Those boys think she's hot. Well I'm gonna be hotter."

"No problem, Wendy. I know what to do."

I grin, and let my best friend start with the make over. This was gonna work. It had to work. I know it will work.

After a long while of Bebe putting make up on me, she was finally done. "Wow, Wendy. Look at yourself."

I got up and went to a mirror. "Oh my god. This is so gonna get Stan's attention."

The next day right before class started, I stood outside the classroom. "Here I go." I finally walk in with my new make over. Wearing a two-piece leather suite, blush, eye shadow, a fake cigarette in my mouth, and my hair feathered out. As I walked in, I noticed that all the boys were gazing on me. I smile. "What's up, guys?"

"Wow, Wendy looks just like that chick from Grease, Elton John," Cartman said.

I went to my desk, and then noticed Stan smiling at me. "Wow, hi Wendy," he said.

"Oh. Hi Stan." I turned to Bebe and started whispering. "I think it's working."

"Yeah," Bebe said, bragging about her best work.

Soon, Ms. Ellen entered the classroom, and...what was she wearing?! A two piece leather suite, just like me?!

"Wow!" Stan exclaimed.

"Dang! That's nice!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Oh Wendy, you wore black leather, too!" Ms. Ellen happily cried. "We're like sisters!"

"DIE!" I cry. She probably spied on me! I hate her! I hate her!

"Alright kids," Ms. Ellen went on, "I've finished grading your papers, and the person with the highest score is..."

"Hello there, Children!"

We all look at the door. "Oh no, Mr. Garrison is back," I heard Stan complain.

"Hooray!"I cry. "Hooray, hooray for Mr. Garrison!" I leaped out of my chair and ran over to Ms. Ellen. "He's back, he's back! Mr. Garrison is back! So long, substitute!"

"Children I have a very important announcement to make," said Mr. Garrison. "I'm quitting my job as a teacher."

The whole class gasped. "What?" I say. "But..but you can't!"

"But the good news is," Mr. Garrison continued as Principle Victoria then appeared, "I've already talked to Principle Victoria about it and Ms. Ellen can stay as your permanent teacher."

The class cheered.

"Really?" Ms. Ellen asked.

"That's right," said the principle. "Will you stay?"

"Well...sure!"

And without thinking, I started screaming. "Noooo! Nooo!"

"Oh, by the way, kids, the person who scored the highest on the quiz and gets to have dinner with me is...Stan."

"Nooo! Nooo!"

"Oh, and Wendy," the principle continued, "I almost forgot. We just got a call in the office; your grandma died."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is the worse day ever! Stan, you can't go out to dinner with that slut!" But Stan didn't listen to me. He just kept gazing on the teacher. I hated this so much. How could so much awful things happen to me? My grandma died, and I'm losing my man to an old woman.

After school, I watched Stan cheer about him going out to dinner with Ms. Ellen. He didn't even notice I was right behind him.

Later the evening, I decided to follow Stan and Ms. Ellen, and see what would happen at the restaurant. Maybe Stan wouldn't have fun after all. When I got there, I looked through the window, and finally saw the two. But it looked like they were getting along fine. I try to hold my tears in. "It's over. I give up." And I walked away, starting to cry. I just lost my man. He doesn't love me anymore. He loves that creep.

I then stop and think for a moment. "No. This is stupid. I can't let this happen! I can't!" I started running and finally got to my house, ran in my room, and closed the door, and locked it. "I'm getting rid of her once and for all. And I grabbed the phone."

The next day, which was Valentines Day, when I walked in class, I went over to Ms. Ellen. "Ms. Ellen, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she answered, "but..can't it wait until after class, Wendy?"

"No. I just have to apologize for the way I've been acting."

"Oh, it's ok, Wendy."

"No it's not. Since you're here to stay, I just hope we can be friends."

"Well, I would love that, Wendy."

I then turned to the rest of the class. "And I want to apologize to everybody. The way I acted was wrong. And I've learned something today." Tears started to come. "I just wish...Stan, and Ms. Ellen would have all the happiness in the world."

"Wendy, there's nothing between me and Stan!" Ms. Ellen cried.

"That's not what I heard," said Cartman.

"Wendy, have a seat. Ok children, lets catch up on our cursive handwriting."

All of a sudden, Arab soldiers burst into the classroom, and started blaming Ms. Ellen for crimes she did, like killing people. All the kids went crazy, and the soldiers said they had to take her back to Iraq. They grabbed her and started pulling her away.

"Get away from me!" she cried. "This is a mistake! Nooo!"

We all ran outside, and watched the helicopters take off. I then realized Stan was standing next to me. "Wow," he started, "I can't believe Ms. Ellen was a criminal from Iraq fugitive."

"Yeah, you just never know," I replied.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry I was ignoring you and stuff."

I smiled. "Happy Valentines Day, Stan." I then leaned closer to him, seeing him lean in closer. It really looked like he wanted to kiss me this time! We leaned in closer, and then...

"Bueaah!"

I then felt vomit on my mouth. "Ewe!" I started wiping it off. And then I realized that Stan looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry," he apologized.

He didn't have to say sorry! This showed how much he felt about me. "No, it's ok, Stan!" He looked at me. "Everything's going to be ok!"


	10. Chapter 10: She's the girl

**Hi everyone. I'm gonna skip a few things. Summer has finally ended in this fic. So...yeah. Sorry if this story isn't very good. But enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: She's the girl**

STAN'S P.O.V

I felt relieved. First of all, I made a huge mistake about almost cheating on Wendy like that. I don't know why I did it. I mean, I'm eight years old. I guess I don't know any better. I have know idea what happened. And then, she finally says that it's ok for me to vomit on her. I really thought I would be able to kiss her. But I didn't. And she didn't get mad. Disgusted, but she seemed relieved. I guess...I just really love her. But why was it that I puked when Ms. Ellen spoke to me? Same thing with Wendy. Was it because I thought I was in love? Probably, because it wasn't meant to be with that teacher who obviously committed crimes. I guess...Wendy is the right girl for me.

So to do my girl a favor, and because I loved her, I helped her make a boat out of a card board box. We also got dressed up, and even pretended that we were married. But not for real. We're too young for that. It would be embarrassing if somebody saw. Luckily, we were at Wendy's house in her room.

Wendy even convinced me to see a few movies with her. And it was the first time I held her hand. But it made me vomit. Although she seemed to keep holding my hand. She must really love me.

A few days later after that, I finally arrived at Starks pond, where Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny stood, waiting for me.

"Where have you been, Stan?" Kyle impatiently asked.

"I was just...busy."

"With who?" Cartman asked.

"Uhh..."I started to turn red.

"Wendy again?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Cartman asked.

I glared. "Nothing! There's nothing wrong with me hanging out with her."

"Yes there is, dude," Kenny said. "You might get too close to her."

"Yeah Stan, you spend way too much time with her," Cartman said.

"I do not!" I cried.

"Yeah you do!" Kyle agreed.

I crossed my arms.

"I've seen her at your house a lot," said Cartman. "You're with her too much."

After playing with my friends, I went home. I actually had a lot on my mind. Was it true that I spent way too much time with my girlfriend? Well..what did they know?! They didn't have any girlfriends. But...was it really true? As I opened the door to my house, my dad greeted me.

"Oh, did you have fun with your little friends?"

"Yeah." I wasn't sure if he could tell I looked a little down. My dad was sometimes stupid. But...he was my dad. Maybe I could talk to him. So I sat up at the table next to him. "Dad, have you ever spent too much time with any of your girlfriends in the past?"

My dad, who was reading the paper, looked down at me. "Oh, is this about your girlfriend, Wendy?"

"Yeah, kind of. My friends said that I hang out with her too much. She is over here sometimes, and I do talk to her a lot at school."

"Oh." My dad sat the paper down. "Well Stanley, these things happen to a lot of couples. I've seen it a lot happen to my friends. They hung out a lot with their girlfriends so much."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. They had them over their house and everything, late at night."

"So, what I'm doing with Wendy is wrong?"

"Let me just tell you, Stan. As long as you're not alone, and don't have her over all night."

"Why?"

"Because if you're with her that much, then you'll get too attached to her, and things will happen."

"What kind of things?"

"Let's just say...that your life will be changed forever. Do you understand?"

"Not really. I don't really get the difference."

"Well in that case, you're probably to young and naive for it to happen."

"For what to happen?"

"I'll tell you later..maybe in a couple years."

I sighed, and then jumped off my chair, but before I left, I turned back to my dad. "So as long as Wendy isn't spending the night, or me spending the night at her house, it's ok?"

"You got it."

I grinned. What a relieve. I wasn't doing anything wrong. Sometimes people may say that if you are too close with your girlfriend, then it may not work out. But not us. No. Wendy was the one. The one for me.


	11. Chapter 11: Confused thoughts

**I'm afraid I didn't do a good job on this chapter. But I tried my best. This story is really tough to write.**

**Chapter 11: Confused thoughts**

WENDY'S P.O.V.

One day at school, we were told to research stuff for our debate stuff. I'm a good debater. I'm a smart girl, and everyone knows it. We found out that some people were going against the South Park flag, and we were gonna use it for our debate class. I was against it, of course. I mean, on the flag, white people are having a black man hung. That's so racist! So in our class, we decided to do a vote. Half of us voted against it, and the other half voted that there was nothing wrong with it. We were gonna see if we should change it or not. So we had to debate on it.

"How could any of you think the flag should stay the way it is?!" I angrily ask.

"Save it for the debate, Wendy," Mr. Wyland, who was our substitute, since Mr. Garrison was sick, said. "Now I'm gonna assign the debate leaders. Who wants to lead the 'Flag Should Stay The Way It Is' team?"

"Me.Me.Me.Me.Me!" both Kyle and Stan said.

What?! Stan? "Stan?! How could you be so insensitive?"

"Whoa dude, I don't see anything wrong with that flag?" he replied.

"Me neither," Kyle agreed.

I couldn't believe my own boyfriend was going against my believes! And...against my believes was wrong! Was he really racist? Of course not! But..ahh! Why am I so upset about that!? I should concentrate on school.

So Mr. Wyland made them leaders, then he asked who wanted to me leaders for the other team. I quickly, yet angrily, because of Stan's believes, raised my hand. If anybody could do it, I could. Then I heard Cartman chuckling, and I look over at him. Was he raising his hand?

"Ok, Wendy and Eric can team up."

"Noo!" I cry, and hear Cartman chuckle once more. He was doing this to me on purpose!

During lunch, I decided that it was a perfect time to research for our debate. So I called my team members, Bebe, Clyde, Butters, Token, Kevin, a few others, and our other leader, ERIC CARTMAN, to meet up in the school library.

I was relieved when I saw everybody join me in the library. Everybody except for Cartman. If he wanted to be on this team, he had to work! Why did he have to be late. Oh I know, because he was Eric Cartman!

After about ten minuets, I started explaining the research we had to start. "Ok, now in order for us to debate to change the South Park flag, we will need to do a lot of research. Now, my plan is to divide up into three research teams. We will present our arguments based on things that will–"

"It's ok, I'm here," Cartman said as he finally entered.

I glare. "Nice of you to show up! We were just discussing how we should state our case."

"Yes, this is a difficult case," the fat boy replied. "In order to win the debate, we will need to attack Stan and Kyle's credibility."

"What?!"

"That's how you win these things: attack your opponents' credibility. Butters, take some kids and go dig up whatever dirt you can on Kyle's past. I'm talkin' booby magazines, whatever."

"Ww..okey!" Butters happily exclaimed, and jumped off his chair and left.

Then Cartman started telling others what to do. I was shocked. After everyone left. He then took out a bag of cheesy poofs, and started eating them.

I walked up to him. "Cartman, we can't just attack Stan and Kyle's credibility. We need to present our side of the debate."

"You're right. We'll need to look like we presented our case, too, so they look all weaker. Good plan. Sooo. What's the issue again?"

"The South Park flag!"

"Interesting. Aaaand, what side are we on?"

"Daaaaahh!" He WAS doing this on purpose, just to annoy me! Why should I have to go through this.

"Woe, come down, ho."

"Cartman, if you're gonna be on my team, you'll have to show me some respect. And what took you so long to get here, anyways."

"I was hungry. It IS lunch time ya know. I had to eat fast, and run to my locker to get some cheesy poofs just to help out on this debate. So lets research."

"As if. Leave the books to me."

"Hey, when is the debate again?"

"Err...ahh! This Friday!"

"Woe, settle down, ho."

"Stop it!"

"Hey, if you want to do good on this debate, you need to calm down, or else we're gonna loose."

I kept a glare, and all of a sudden, the bell rings. "What?! Done already? It can't be! We spent all this time arguing, and we didn't have enough time to research!"

"Oh, too bad." Cartman got up from his chair. "We'll have to do it tomorrow." He left.

After school when I went home, I decided to think if I should fire Cartman from our team. I mean, he wasn't a big help. And he was disrespectful. I then started to think about Stan after I went into my room. Stan. He didn't think the flag should be changed. I don't get it. How could he think such things. I lay on my bed, and continued to think. "He is my boyfriend." Maybe...he's just not perfect. And I should give him a chance. Just like...I should give Cartman a chance. So it's settled, Cartman stays on the team.

The next day during our debate class, our team did what Cartman told them to do. Cartman and I stayed in the library to continue researching our case. And Cartman, for some reason, brought his action figures, and started playing with them. Whatever. I continued looking in the books, when I found something.

"This might come in handy. It says here that recently a case brought before South Carolina Court about their flag, and they–"

But Cartman wasn't listening. He kept playing with his toys.

"If we could show a parallel between the South Carolina case–"

Cartman then continued babbling with his game. Ahh!

"Cartman, why don't you just go home?! You aren't helping any!"

"You won't let me help."

"That's because you're stupid, and you're a racist!"

Cartman started thinking, as if it was possible for him to do that. "But dude, you might as well let me help you. We're in this together. I mean, just...tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

I'm still glaring, when Cartman starts using a voice for one of his action figures.

"Wendih, let me help. Seriouslih."

Wha...that's so...funny! I then find myself laughing, as the fat boy continues saying Wendih, let me help. "Alright! You can help."

"Yes, good Wendih."

And we started working during lunch, and after school. It was evening, so we got some oreo cookies to help us with our brain food. We were getting tired, though. Really tired. It was pretty hard researching all of this. But we actually did a pretty good job. We had a feeling we were gonna win. "I can't believe it," I say, "All the pressure's on us. I mean, this debate is going to actually affect the outcome of the vote."

"Uh-huh," Cartman replied.

"Oh man, we've got to come up with rebuttals to the history argument."

"Why don't we just talk about the swastika?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, German was united under the swastika, right? But...obviously history wasn't as important as changing the views after the war and stuff, so they changed it."

I thought for a moment. "Hey, that's a pretty good point, Cartman."

"Yeah."

"Not bad at all. I may make that our first argument." I then grabbed an oreo cookie."

"Cool."

"Double-stuffed cookies are my favorite." I started eating it.

"Really? Mine too. What I really like to do, is I like to take the two tops off of two cookies, and then put them together and make them quadruple stuffs."

"Hey, that's what I always do, too!"

"No way!"

"Yeah. Wow, I never thought I'd have anything in common with you, Cartman."

"Me neither."

"Well, lets get back to our work," we both said at the same time. Woe!

"Woe," Cartman said.

"Weird, um..ok. Uh..lets say that first we talk about the history of the flag." I reached for a cookie and continued, when I felt Cartman's hand on mind. We looked into each others' eyes.

Cartman took his hand away. "Ur..s..sorry." He shoved the plate to me. "Go ahead."

"No," I shoved it back, "you go ahead."

"No go."

I smiled. "Thanks Cartman." I took a cookie, and he did after. Wow, that was so sensitive of him. Wait. Did I actually say he was insensitive? No! He's not! He can't be! I'm wrong! I'm wrong! I then watched him eat his cookie. I did like his brown eyes. Err..ahh! No Wendy! Bad Wendy! This isn't right!

"Wendy, why do you look so weird?"

My thoughts stopped. "Oh..I'm...just a little tired. We've been working so hard."

"Yeah. We have."

He agreed with me! He has been agreeing for a long time! And...ahh! No! Bad Wendy! "Maybe we should stop for now. We've gotten so far, and we still have tomorrow to do."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

We started gathering our stuff, got our backpacks, the cookies, and headed out of the library. We walked down the hall, and our the door. "Well, see ya, Wendy."

"Bye." I walked my way home.

When I got home, I had some supper, then went off to bed. I was really tired. After I got my PJ's on, I lay on my bed and started to think. "Cartman was really good today." Why was I saying this? I mean, he wanted to help me. And I let him, so he helped, and he helped really well. And we found out we had so much in common! And he is so funny and cute when he does his little impression on...ahhh! No! Wait! Stan? Cartman, oh my god! I can't believe the way he acted today! Ahh! I got up, turned my light on, and went to sleep.

_I happily walked through a beautiful meadow_, _and picked some flowers, and smelled them. Aww..nice flowers. I then looked behind me, and saw Cartman sitting on a white horse. I started running to him. "Cartman!"_

_Cartman got off his horse, and started running toward me, his hair blowing in the wind. "Ahh!" We ran into each other's arms, and fell down, laughing. _

_After we were done falling, I fell on my back, and Cartman was on top of me, his hair blowing in the wind. "Say it'll be like this forever," I told him._

"_Ok, it will be like this forever."_

"_Oh Cartman!" I keep looking at him. He's looking at me, his hair still blowing in the wind._

I awoke, sat up, and screamed. And without thinking, I put my head in the fish's bowl. "Brrr..what is wrong with me?" I hopped off my bed, and headed for the bathroom, taking a look at myself, trying to calm down. "Ahh, it's ok. Get a grip, girl." I almost turned off the light, when I heard a voice.

"_Wendih."_

I looked at my Russell Crowe poster.

"_Wendih."_

Wait. I then see Cartman's face instead. "Ahhh!"

"_Wendih, look at me."_

"Oh god, please don't let this be happening to me." I started to panic nervously, turned out the light, and lay in my bed. "I can't be attracted to Cartman. I just can't be." I then grabbed the phone and called my best friend. "Bebe, it's Wendy." I was stuttering, and sounded very nervous. "Could you p..please come over to my house tomorrow before school. I...n..need to talk to you. Okey..thanks." I hung up, and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning, I heard the doorbell rang, so I got it. It was Bebe. "Thanks for coming, Bebe." I had her walk in. "I have something to tell you."

"Sure, what?"

"Bebe, I'm attracted to Cartman."

Bebe covered her ears and started screaming.

"I know." I was ashamed.

"Why would you tell me this? Why would you tell anyone this?"

"Because I don't know what to do. I can't concentrate, and if I can't concentrate, then I can't win the debate tomorrow. The whole vote is depending on me to do a good job–"

"Alright, look. When two people work closely for a long time, sometimes they feel what's called 'sexual tension'. Sometimes you just have to act an impulse and get it over with."

"You mean, I should kiss him?" I looked away, blushing.

"Kiss him, and get it out of your system."

It sounded so dreadful. But Bebe was smart about these things. I mean, she was dating Clyde. She might have gotten a lot of experience. "I can't believe I have to do this."

Bebe and I then went for the bus. As we were walking in it, I looked nervously at Cartman, who was minding his own business. I started to panic, when my best friend told me to just look away. I did, and kept walking.

When class started, I looked over at Cartman from my desk. He was bored, playing with his pencil. I sure wasn't bored, but I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't think of anything or anybody but him. How could this be? I didn't know how this could suddenly happen. That dream I had was so disturbing, but I enjoyed it! It was a weird thought.

When it was finally time to start our debate research, I nervously walked into the library with Cartman. We both tried our best to work, but for some reason, we both just stopped, paused, worked, then paused again. It was horrible. We did manage to get a little work into it. "I think we got every issue done," I told him.

"Yeah, I guess so." I started leaning close to him, although he didn't seem to notice. After a couple of seconds, he looked at me. I wasn't sure if he noticed I was ready to kiss him, but he kept staring at me, when the others came in, and told us they were done.

And I never got to kiss him. I had to! I then, during recess, asked Cartman to come over, an excuse, saying that I needed to discuss a few things about the debate, but I really wanted to kiss him. Although, he just said we were ready, and didn't need to discuss anything. I didn't want to overact and sound crazy. It had to be a perfect moment. But he just left, and continued playing with the other guys.

I sighed, and angrily sat down, as Bebe walked over. "Wendy, what's wrong?"

"I can't get a perfect chance to kiss him."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I get the perfect chance, there are always interruptions!"

"Well, does he want to kiss you?"

"I don't know! He doesn't even know what's going on! What am I gonna do? The debate is tomorrow."

"I don't know. Tough luck. I'm gonna go talk to Clyde."

I glared at my friend as I watched her leave. I sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

I was sad through out the rest of the day. After school, I watched Cartman as he walked to his locker. I couldn't kiss him where everyone could see us. It was actually really stupid of me to try at the playground.

I sadly sat on the bus, watching Cartman laughing. Why was I even thinking this? It was insane!

**Friday-Debate-Speech-Help!**

I stood there, staring at the audience. It was time for me to give my speech. I then looked at Cartman, who was just watching me, waiting for me to talk like anybody else was. "The...uh.." I cleared my throat, and looked at Cartman again. Oh, he's so cute! No! Wendy, start talking! "The...uh...uhh...ahh!" I sighed. "The first argument we..." I looked back at Cartman once more, who was STILL watching me. "Ah..let me start over." I then looked at Stan, who was curious. "The uh..oh god." I can't stand this anymore! I have to win this debate! And I don't care if it's not the perfect moment! "Could you all excuse me for a moment?" I stepped down, and with out thinking, quickly walked up to Cartman, and touched his lips with mine. I tried not to think about everyone's reactions, as I kept on kissing him. My lips were pressed on his for seven full seconds, and I finally released him. I smile. Oh god! Finally! I stepped back on the platform to continue my speech.

I was finally confident. "Yes. Now, the main point we would like to make is oftentimes it is prudent to chance history. As times change we hope to grow, and as we grow our rules must change. It is a natural part of evolution. Thank you." I happily stepped off the platform, and sat back in my seat. I did it! I gave the speech!

**Later after the flag was changed (you guys know it)**

I stood there next to Cartman watching the flag. I have no idea what he was thinking, although he was smiling. But I was smiling because I was glad I got it over with. "I'm sure glad that was over with," I said to him.

"Me, too."

"I can't believe how right Bebe was about feeling under pressure with somebody. As soon as it was over, all my feelings for you just vanished."

"Oh, uh. Yeah, yeah, totally."

"I'm totally back to normal. See ya later." I walked away, and I finally saw Stan. "Stan. Stan, wait up!" I ran up to him.

"Wendy?" Stan asked as he saw me.

"Stan, I'm so glad the debate is over with. And the whole time you weren't insensitive at all."

"Well...yeah."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Wait, what about Cartman?"

"Cartman? Oh Stan, don't worry about that."

"But the kiss."

I shook my head. "That kiss was worth nothing. It was just something I had to do. Don't worry about it."

"Oh..well..ok."

"So you wanna hang out?"

Stan grinned. "Totally."

I continued smiling, and walked away with him. I love Stan.


	12. Chapter 12: Communication vanishing

**Chapter 12: Communication vanishing**

STAN'S P.O.V

I had know idea what was going on in Wendy's mind about Cartman. But when she kissed him, my heart sank. I couldn't believe what I saw. I thought that I had almost lost the girl I love, but turns out, it was nothing. I was still curious, but Wendy didn't want to talk about it. Not at all. I guess something went on that I don't know. I have no idea what happened between them. But to tell you the truth, I didn't want to know. I just wanted to forget it.

Once Wendy and I walked off together, I thought I saw a look on Kyle's face that concerned me. Was it because he thought I was spending too much time with my girlfriend? I had no idea. Then I saw him roll my eyes, which made me angry. He just didn't know what it was like to be in love.

Wendy and I walked to my house, and I didn't even realize I was ignoring Kyle. But I slam the door shut in front of him. As we got in the house, my girlfriend and I sat on the sofa and started laughing. We loved talking together, and I just had so much fun with her. She really was the girl of my dreams. After a while, my mom offered to make us some cookies. We enjoyed eating them and watching TV together. After an hour, I lead Wendy to the door, and as we opened it, Kyle was sitting there. "Bye Wendy," I said, as she waved and left.

"Nice of you to finally show yourself," Kyle angrily said.

"Kyle, were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah, right after you slammed the door in my face. I was sitting here for at least an hour!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dude. I didn't realize it."

My best friend sat up, and started pointing at me with a glare. "You spend so much time with her, Stan."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! And you know it."

"Kyle, my dad says that as long as she doesn't stay over at night, it's fine."

"Oh, so that means that I can 't stay over at your house? If I do, then it's a bad thing?"

"No! She's a girl, Kyle."

"Whatever." Kyle turned away and crossed his arms.

"Kyle, are you jealous?"

My best friend turned around, giving a concerned face, saying that he WAS jealous.

"Dude, I didn't know." I put my hand on my best friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kyle sighed. "It's ok. I guess it's just something I'll have to live with. I'll have to get use to it."

"Kyle, don't be sad. Yes, you have to get use to Wendy being my girlfriend, but I will never exclude you again."

Kyle let out a small grin.

So the whole time Kyle was jealous and I didn't even know. I guess I was spending too much time with Wendy, and my friends just wanted me to stop because they felt left out. I feel so guilty for it, but I'll never exclude them again.

Wendy did call me once over the weekend, and we had a nice chat, but she seemed in a hurry to go, so I let her. She must have had family plans.

On Monday, Wendy greeted me again happily, and I said hi to her. Then during class, we stared at each other for a long time, and at lunch time, I sat with my friends, and played football with all the guys.

On Tuesday, though, Wendy didn't say hi to me once. And I was shocked. I didn't really greet her at all, because for some reason I liked it when she talk to me first. When I got home, I waited for a call, but she never called me, and I realized she hasn't talked to me all day.

And the rest of the week, we never talked, except we had a small conversation before class started, but it was really short. And I never got any call from Wendy. I began to grow curious, but then I guess she was just studying so much, she didn't have time. And that's ok. School work is important. I respected that.

That Friday, I sat in front of my locker after school with my stuff. It was around 3:20, and Kyle curiously looked at me. "Stan, why are you still here?"

I looked up at him, and was tempted to ask him the same question, but I didn't. "Waiting for Wendy."

Kyle sat down next to me, and I knew he could tell I seemed nervous.

"We were suppose to go home together and do our homework."

"When was she suppose to meet you here?"

"3:00."

"Dude, she's 20 minuets late."

I sighed. "I know. Maybe she forgot."

"I'm sure she has a good reason not to show up."

"I guess." I looked at best friend, who had a comforting smile. Now I knew that Kyle was no longer jealous, and was supportive. I was glad.

"Come on, Stan. We can do our homework together."

I smiled. "Ok."I got up, and walked out with my best friend. Although, I was still a little upset. I could tell him the truth. The truth that she hasn't talked to me all week. But I didn't want to get involved with that, and start a long conversation about it. So I let it go.

**Ok, just to tell you guys, that they are now in 4****th**** grade. So...sorry for the confusion. Also, if you guys get any ideas of Stan and Kyle slash, don't count on it. They are just really close friends. Nothing more than that. It is common for best friends to be jealous because they have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: It's over

**Ok, I felt like I rushed this chapter a bit, but I hope it's still good.**

**Chapter 13: It's over**

WENDY'S P.O.V

I sat on my bed, hugging my pillow, with brief tears and sniffs. I was waiting for Bebe to show up at my house. I had told my mother that I didn't want to open the door, and for her to do it when Bebe comes. I finally heard the doorbell rang, and heard voices. After a moment, my bedroom door opened, and in came Bebe. "I'm here, Wendy," she said as she closed the door.

I briefly smiled, as she came over and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I...I just got a call, and I'm gonna get a call back." All of a sudden, my phone rang, and I answered it. "Hello? Oh hi. Yes, I'm ok. Oh that sounds great. I would love that, but could I please talk to you later. I have a friend over. Ok, thanks. Bye." I hung up, and saw that my best friend was smiling at me.

"He really likes you."

"Who?"

"Stan."

I sighed and put my face in my hands. "That wasn't Stan."

"It wasn't?"

I looked at her, and started wiping away my tears. "Bebe, something has happened."

Bebe had a concerned look on her face, and gasped. "Did you and Stan...?"

"No Bebe."

She curiously looked at the phone. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"It wasn't Stan. But it was a boy. And I think...I think I'm attracted to him."

Bebe gasped. "You mean like Cartman?"

"Kind of. Only, this feels more real. I'm just suddenly bored with Stan now." I felt so guilty and dirty for saying that, but it really was the truth, and I had to tell my best friend.

Bebe looked confused and concerned. "Did you...break up with Stan?"

I shook my head. "It's been a week and a half ever since this happened, and I haven't talked to him. And...I just...I just can't do it. I don't want to see the hurt in his eyes. I know, you must feel I'm a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person, Wendy. There's nothing wrong with you seeing other people. So...you haven't thought about Stan at all?"

"No. The only thing that was on my mind about him, was that I didn't know how to tell him. And I still don't. And...I just feel so bad about this. That's why I'm crying."

"Wendy, don't cry. You shouldn't feel bad about this at all. This is about you. You need to be happy. And...I don't want you to feel unhappy. You shouldn't be dating somebody who you're not interested in."

I smiled, and realized she was right.

"So, what was it first? Did you loose interested in Stan first, or what?"

"I guess it all happened at the same time. I started liking this other guy at the same time I started disliking Stan. It's confusing to explain."

"I think I know what you mean."

I giggled, trying to feel better.

"So, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok Wendy. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Now who is this guy you like?"

I smiled some more. "Ok. It's...it's...Token."

Bebe tried to hold in her laugh.

"I know it's silly."

"Know. I'm sorry. It's just so funny. Token is a nice guy."

"I know. And he's a big gentle men, and we have a lot in common."

"I'm glad. Wendy, I'm sure you're gonna be really happy."

Stan was a nice guy, but...I guess there were some features about him I didn't like. Like that sometimes even though he was really sensitive, he could be insensitive sometimes. And...I don't know. I guess I just realized that Stan wasn't my type. I never got to kiss him, and...I guess Stan wasn't right for me. Before I have been saying he is, but...now it's the opposite.

But after a day, I didn't feel bad at all.

The next couple days of the week, I would walk pass Stan, trying to ignore him. Although I would take a peak, and he didn't seem to notice me. But still, he still liked me. I walked over to Bebe, who smiled at me, then at Token, who was at his locker.

"Go talk to him," she said.

So after I got my stuff, I walked up to him and said hi.

"Hey Wendy. How's it going?"

"Ok. Look, do you wanna come over to my house tonight and study?" I saw his reaction on his face, and it seemed he was shocked.

"Sure, that sounds cool. I'll meet you there." He walked off.

I smiled, and followed him to class.

After school, Token and I walked home to my house, and we went to my room to study. "I really wanna get a good grade on this," I said.

"Don't worry, Wendy," Token replied. "I'll help you." He opened his book and looked at me.

"Token?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever felt attracted to a girl?" It was probably stupid of me to change the subject, but I really wanted to know his inside thoughts about me.

"Well, sure."

"When have you?"

"Well, it wasn't too long ago." He started to look down.

"Token, is there a girl you like?"

He nodded.

"Who?"

"Well...it's hard to say."

"You can tell me."

"Well...I like...you."

YES! "You do?"

"Uh-huh. I'm sorry, it's really stupid."

"No. It's not stupid. I like you, too."

Token seemed relieved. "Really?"

"Yes." I suddenly saw him leaning in close to me, and before I knew it, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I thought you liked Stan."

"No. Not anymore." And we kissed again. I never thought this would happen before. "So, are we together?"

"Well...sure. If you wanna be."

"I do."

Token smiled at me, and kissed me one more time. I was finally kissing my boyfriend.

Later that night after Token went home, I gave a call to Bebe, and told her the good news.

"That's great!" my best friend exclaimed. "So...Stan knows?"

I gasped. "N...no. He doesn't."

"You have to tell him, Wendy."

"I know. I will first thing tomorrow."

The next day at school, I had planned to break up with Stan, but Token distracted me, and we walked off together. During class, I couldn't stop thinking of Token, but at the same time, I knew I had to break up with Stan. _I'll just tell him at recess._

So at recess, I was about to walk up to Stan, who was playing with the other guys like everything was ok. But Token quickly grabbed my hand, and ran away with me behind the building where nobody can see us.

"What is it, Token?"

"I couldn't wait. I just have to see you. For you are the most amazing, most pretty girl there ever was."

I smiled. What a sweetheart! He then leaned in, and we started kissing. We were kissing for ten seconds, then something hit me. Stan. I pulled away from him, and he looked concerned. "I can't do this, Token."

"W...what?"

"I can't do this until Stan knows. I have to break up with him."

"Oh. I see."

"I just...I just need to get things cleared up with him, so I won't feel stupid and bad for dating you."

"I understand. You better go do it now."

I got up, but once I did, the bell rang. I just remembered that I was in the library during lunch with Token, and I was late for recess, so I barely had time to talk to Stan. _I'll just do it after school._

So after school when I got all my stuff ready, I started walking toward Stan. He was by his locker, getting his stuff ready. I kept walking, and walking, and suddenly found myself stopping. I turned around. "I can't do this."

**On the bus**

"So did you break up with Stan yet?" Bebe asked.

I sighed. "No."

"What? Wendy!"

"I know! Bebe, this is too hard. I can't do it. Could you do it for me?"

"W...what?"

"Tell him. Tell him that I break up."

Bebe seemed unsure of the idea, but she finally said she would do it.

The next day at lunch, I finally told the other girls that I was dumping Stan. They seemed shocked, but happy that I was going for Token now. "Tell him at recess," I told Bebe.

"Ok."

"And...tell him that I still want to be friends."

"Alright Wendy."

When recess finally came, I stayed in the library with Token. I loved studying with him. I wasn't really too scared, though about Stan. I could count on my best friend, and I was getting what I wanted. I was happy with Token.

**Ok, just to tell you, if you go to South Park , you can listen to a mini commentary for each episode by Matt and Trey. And for Raisins, they mentioned that if they are elementary kids breaking up with their boyfriend, they get over it really fast, because they are so young. That's why Wendy gets over Stan so fast, not feeling that awful about it. Ok, tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: Broken heart

**I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, because I loved doing Stan's thoughts and emotions. But I still think it's probably a crappy chapter. ok, lets get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 14: Broken heart**

STAN'S P.O.V

I happily went outside for recess, and gathered up all the guys to play football. I loved football. It's one of my best sports. I started telling everyone their positions, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and there was Bebe.

"Wendy breaks up."

"What?"

"Wendy breaks up with you." She walked away.

No. This isn't right! I rushed over to the blond-haired girl. "Oh whoa, wait a minute. What did I do wrong. I haven't talked to Wendy for weeks."

"She just doesn't wanna be with you anymore. She said she still wants to be friends."

And then the rest of the boys started yelling all this crap at her, she yelling crap back. But I didn't even listen to anything they said. I just heard yelling, and I felt as if my heart was ripped out by the sharpest knife in the world. I then heard Kyle say my name. But I just ignored him, and walked away.

Why? Why did this happen? What did I do? There had to be something I did! What did I do to her?! I went over to the tree, and sat down. I was just so shocked to say anything. I couldn't even cry, even though I wanted to. I was hoping this was a dream. But I looked at my hands, they seemed normal, and I pinched myself. I was awake. I didn't tempt to look out at the other kids at the playground, playing, having the times of their lives.

After recess when class started again, I just sat at my desk, not making eye contact with anybody. Not the teacher, not my friends, not my work, and not Wendy. I then asked if I could be excused, and Mrs. Garrison let me.

So I walked out of the classroom, and went into the restroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Is there something wrong with me." I took my hat off, and started messing with my hair, trying to see if it looked bad. But it didn't. But then I realized that my hat always covered it. I put it back on, when I heard Kyle's voice.

"Stan? Stan, what's wrong?"

But I didn't answer. I didn't feel like talking to anybody. I just walked past him, and left the restroom.

I missed the school bus after school, but I did it on purpose. I wanted to be alone. I still can't believe this is happening. I walked outside, and started walking alone. I walked and walked, then walked onto a small red stone bridge. I kept walking, and stopped to taste the air. I then walked back at the bridge, and looked down at the water. I rest there, wishing that Wendy was with me. But I started to doubt, when suddenly I saw her reflection. I smile, and look at my side. But she wasn't there. I was alone.

I started to walk again. It looked as if it was gonna rain, but I ignored it. I kept walking, and finally decided to sit down. So I sat down under a street light. Wendy, I love her. I love her so much. She can't leave me. She can't. Then I knew that I could finally cry. So I buried my face in my legs, and started crying. And it was raining. Usually rain washes off all the hurtfulness. But it didn't this time. I continued crying for 10 whole minutes, then decided to go home.

When I got home, I started wiping away the tears as I entered the house. I didn't want anybody to know that I was being a crying wimp. But nobody seemed to notice me. So I quickly went up into my room, and got out my picture of Wendy. I remember when I first got this picture. It was before we ever started dating. Then we did started dating, and she made my life happy. But now it was over. I rubbed my hand across the photo, just like I had before. But it wasn't the same. I was hurt.

At supper time, I barely touched my food, and my parents noticed. "You're a growing boy, Stanley," my mother said. "Eat your food."

"No, can I be excused?" I asked. I tried not to look at them, and they finally said I could. So I got up, and went back to my room. I put my PJ's on, and went into bed. I finally slept.

I dreamed of Wendy, that we were still together. We laughed and played, like we use to do. It was a great sight, and I thought we were back together again. But once I woke up, I realized it was just a dream. But that dream had to mean something. There had to be something I could do. I had to get back with her. I just had to.

On the way to school, I didn't say anything to Kyle, who was doing his homework. I didn't want to bother him. But I some how thought he could help me.

Before school started, I was watching the girl I was in love with, when I looked down at Kyle, who was doing his homework. "Kyle, will you talk to Wendy for me?"

"Why?" he asked, not looking at me.

"'Cause I need to know why she broke up."

"Aw, come on dude. I need to do my science homework."

"Dude please. I might still have a chance to make things work. Please, just go talk to her?"

My best friend put his homework down, and cursed before he started walking over to Wendy. I hope he would get an answer. I really wanted to know. I finally saw them talking. It wasn't long, before Kyle came back to me.

"She says she's been wanting to break up with you for a while. It's nothing against you," he said.

"What? That's no answer! Go tell her to be more direct with me."

"No dude, I'm out. Go talk to her yourself. Be poetic." He left.

"Kyle, this is my life!" Didn't he care? I thought he did! I thought he was supportive with me. I then decided to ask Jimmy to talk to her. He did, but that didn't work either, and he told me it was over.

"Over?" It can't be over! No! My life has just ended! I didn't feel like going to class, so I went to the office, and said I didn't feel good, so they sent me home.

I went straight to bed, and didn't get up all day. At the end of the day, my friends finally came in to check up on me. They told me to get over it, and see other girls. But I told them that Wendy was the only girl, and my heart sunk. So they finally took me to Raisins, which of course didn't help at all.

"I'm nine years old, dude! If I don't work things out with Wendy, I could be alone my whole life! I can't let Wendy go."

I have to get Wendy back. So I left and went to Bebe's house. She was Wendy's best friend. She would know something. I rang the doorbell, and Bebe opened the door. "Bebe you need to go talk to Wendy for me right now!" She rolled her eyes and sighed, but I ignored her. "All this time I've been trying to have my friends do all the taking for me! Now I realized I need HER friends to do it! Tell her I love her!"

"Stan, why don't you show her you love her? If you really want Wendy back, try doing the most romantic thing you can think of."

I started thinking. Was I romantic? "Ok, so what's the most romantic thing I can think of?"

"If you really want a shot at getting her back, stand outside her window, hold a boombox over your head, and play Peter Gabriel."

"It will work?"

"It's worth a try."

"Thanks Bebe." So I started walking home, got a boombox we had, and grabbed a tape with Peter Gabriel. "Please let this work." I then went into my closet, and tried to find the nicest thing to wear. When I was all ready, I took the boombox, and left the house.

I walked all the way to Wendy's house, and crossed my fingers. I looked up at Wendy's window. I know she was awake, because her light was on. So I pushed the play button to the boombox, and held it up over my head. I stood there for a few seconds, when I finally saw Wendy. I smile, as she looks out the window, her mouth dropped, and her hand over her mouth. I bet it was working. I kept watching her, when I suddenly saw somebody else come up. It was...Token?! My mouth dropped, and I watched them pull the curtains down. I put the boombox down, and stopped the tape. I looked up at the window, where I could no longer see them. "No. This...this can't be true. No..no. She...she doesn't want me, because..." I started crying, ane left with the boombox.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and called my best friend on the phone. "K..Kyle?" I was still crying. "Kyle..I went to Wendy's house tonight." I continued crying. "She...she likes Token, Kyle. Token was there. It was him. Not me."

"Stan, if that's it, then you just need to get over it."

"I can't Kyle!"

"I have to go now."

He hung up, and I started crying some more.

The next day, I was in shock, and didn't say anything to anybody. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe Wendy wanted Token. How could this happen?

When it was time for gym class, everybody in the locker room, started changing, while I did the same thing, only much slower. By the time everyone got their gym clothes on, I still had all my clothes off, with nothing on but a towel and my hat. I lay on the bench when I heard my best friend's voice.

"Come on, Stan. We're gonna play dodgeball."

"I can't believe it. She's in love with somebody else." My voice was full of emotion, and I just wanted to cry some more.

"Dude, you need to snap out of this! So Wendy left you for Token. What are you gonna do? Just be miserable for the rest of your life?"

Apparently Kyle didn't understand. "There's nothing else I _can_ do. She _was_ my whole life."

"Aw, come on dude! All you've done for the last four days was mope around! You might as well hang out with those Goth kids who dress in black and talk about pain all time!"

"Maybe I should. At least they would understand me. Maybe I should hang with the Goth kids."

So I decided that my life was over, and I joined the Goth kids. They thought point of life was just to be more miserable. I told them about Wendy. It was my place. We each wrote a poem about our sadness. "There is darkness all around me. Deep, piercing black, I cannot breathe. My heart has been raped." That was my poem.

Nobody else understood the pain and suffering was going through. Only the Goth kids were my type. I ignored my friends' advice, and I didn't come home to my parents. There was no point of living like that anymore.

After a week, I still was with the Goth kids, and we all hung out all Benny's. I drank coffee. I never drink coffee, but they said I had to if I wanted to hang out with them. There was nothing else to do in life.

"Everyone misses you," Kyle said. "Your parents want you home. Everyone cares about you and wants you back!"

"What about Wendy?" I asked. "Is she still with Token."

"Yeah. She is."

"Then people shouldn't care about me. Because I don't care about them. What's the point of caring if all it brings is pain?"

"Fine, that's it. I give up." And he walked away, leaving me sipping my coffee again.

"Good for you," one of my new friends said. "You did the right thing."

"Yeah," said another. "From now on, your name is Raven."

I nodded. "It shows more of my misery then 'Stan'." And I took another sip of my coffee.

"Come on. Lets go to the grave yard."

I nodded. "Like there's nothing else to do." I got up, and left the place with my new friends. I honestly felt so worthless doing this, but I also felt worthless not doing it. I loved Wendy, and she broke my heart. Nobody understood, and I would never be happy again.

As we were walking, I heard one of the Goth kids call me over. "Hey Raven, check it out."

I showed up and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Butters, sobbing. "Butters?"

"Oh, he Stan," the kid replied as he wiped away his tears.

"What's the matter with you?" This seemed so familiar.

Butters started sobbing some more. "Well, mu my girlfriend broke up with me."

Now I knew it seemed familiar for sure.

"Did she step on your heart with stiletto heels?" One of my Goth friends asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "It sure did hurt."

"That's cool," another replied to him. "I guess you can join us if you want."

"Yeah," another one said, "we're gonna go to the graveyard and write poems about death and how pointless life is."

"Um..n.no thanks," Butters replied. "I love life."

I was shocked. "Huh? But you just got dumped."

"Wuh-ell yeah, and I'm sad, but at the same time I'm really happy that somethin' could make me feel that sad. It's like, ih ih, ih it makes me feel alive, you know? It makes me feel human. And the only way I could feel this sad now is if I felt somethin' really good before. So I have to take the bad with the good, so I guess what I'm feelin' is like a, beautiful sadness. I guess that sounds stupid..."

Then I just realized that what I was doing was stupid. I was a changed person, and I was missing out on everything that was good in life. I like life. So...I left the Goth kids.

When I got home, I rushed to my room, and started pulling all of my black clothes off. I pulled all the jewelry and everything, then I started rubbing my hair, trying to make it back to the way it was. I then, with no pants or shirt, took my photo of Wendy out, and sat down on my bed, and started looking at. That beautiful picture. "I guess this is goodbye...Wendy Testaburger."

The next day at school, my friends seemed to ignore me. They must have been mad at me for leaving. I didn't blame them. I was being pathetic.

When recess finally came, I decided I was ready to start life again. So I went up to the boys, who were ready to play football. "Hey, can I join you?" I asked.

The others turned around and looked at me curiously. "What happened?" Kyle asked. "Aren't you still wallowing in pain?"

"Yeah, it still hurts a lot, but...I just realized that there's gonna be a lot of painful times in life, so, I'd better learn to deal with it the right way." I suddenly saw Wendy and Token walking by. My heart started to pound hard. But no, I wasn't gonna let them do this to me. "Hey Wendy!"

They stopped and looked at me.

"You're a b-. And Token, right here, man." I gave him the finger, and watched them walk away, glaring.

That felt pretty good.

"Well dude," Kyle started, "it's uh..it's good to have you back."

"Yeah. Let's play ball."

The others cheered, and went back into their positions. Before I played, I took a moment of silence, and closed my eyes. _I'll never forget you Wendy. And I'll always love you. _I then went back to the others, and continued on with my life.

**Just to let you guys know, the story is NOT over. You all know Stan and Wendy broke up, but you also knew it's not the end. Review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15: The break up

**Hey everyone, I have no idea how Wendy and Token broke up. But this is what I wrote. And sorry of Token's character isn't right. I haven't seen him enough to know what he's like. But I know he's just some typical boy.**

**Chapter 15: The break up**

WENDY'S P.O.V

It's been two weeks since my break up with Stan, and Token and I were still together. He really was the gentlemen. But he was so different then Stan. Like Stan was more sensitive, always throwing up on me. Token was so confident with himself. And...they were just two different people.

"Hey baby, I'll get the door for you," Token said to me as he opened the school door, and let me in.

"Thank you, Token," I replied. He was always waiting for me, calling me every day, asking if we could go out to dinner every night, even though I had to say no half of the time, because I had other plans with my mom and dad. But he was a great boyfriend. He really showed he cared about me, and liked me a lot. The truth, was that even though Stan's friends said we use to hang out to much, we didn't really. They were just jealous, and Token and I hang out twice as much as Stan and I did.. Which is great. Token is a better, more caring boyfriend then Stan ever was. Sometimes Stan can just be a jerk, especially the way he just treated Token and I. But it doesn't bother me anymore, because I like Token now.

Token and I walked to class together, holding hands, not caring about what other people were thinking, especially Stan.

"Wendy, do you wanna come to my place tonight and study?" Token asked after we took our seats.

I smiled. "I'd love to, Token."

"I promise, you won't regret it."

I started blushing, because I know what it meant. It meant that it was gonna be romantic, which I love a lot.

That evening, I arrived at Token's house. What a big house! He really was rich! His mom answered the door, and happily let me in. I found Token sitting on his sofa. He was't even watching TV, he was waiting for me. "You've been waiting for me," I said to him with a flirting voice.

Token turned to me and smiled. "Yeah..."

I sat down next to him, and took his hand. "Just to tell you Token, I think I'm ready for the quiz we need to study for."

Token looked at me. "I know. I wanted you over for a date."

I happily blinked. "Are we gonna watch a romantic movie?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course it is."

"Then we shall." My boyfriend grabbed the remote and turned on the DVD.

It was the Notebook.. What a good movie. I really loved romance. I loved this movie. But after about a moment, Token started kissing me on the lips. After ten seconds of that, I pushed him off of me, and continued watching the movie. But he grabbed me, and started kissing me again.

"TOKEN. Why are you doing that?"

"I wanna kiss you. I like you, you're beautiful."

"Well yeah, but I would love to watch the movie with you."

"I'm sorry. I just can't resist you."

I smiled and blushed. I kissed him, and we continued kissing for a whole five minuets.

When I went home, I called Bebe, telling her about my make out session with Token. She thought it was great, and that I was becoming just like her, when she makes out with Clyde. God, I didn't know that..well..I mean..we are nine. Why should Bebe and Clyde have to make out? Oh well. After I was done talking to my best friend, I got a call from Token and I answered it.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Token. I had a really great time."

"Me too. I really like you, Wendy."

My smiled increased. "I like you, too."

"Well...why did you break up with Stan?"

"Well..." Why did he ask me that question! "Why ask?"

"Just wondering."

"I...first of all, I like you. I realized that you're a better boyfriend. You always wanna be with me and talk to me. Stan wasn't like that. And...he barely talked to me for two weeks. And...I don't know."

"Hmm...ok...so...oh, I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Token."

"Bye Wendy."

Why did he ask? Stan wasn't in the picture anymore.

The next day in class, Token left me a note, saying to meet him behind the school at recess. I worriedly looked at him. "I'm hanging with my friends," I whispered to him.

"You will like it, I promise."

I grinned. "Ok."

So when recess came, before I could get to Token, the girls asked where I was going. "I'm hanging with Token," I answered.

"Wendy, you hang out with Token a lot," Heidi said.

I gasped. "You're just jealous." I ran off, not wanting to know what my friends had to say. I finally got to Token. "Hey. What's up?"

Token smiled, and stood up. He had a piece of paper. "I wrote something for you."

I smiled, and sat down, ready to hear it.

"As I near you, my heart goes crazy. As I leave you, my heart dies. As I see you, those beautiful brown eyes, I smile. I love you, Wendy Testaburger."

My eyes widened. I have never heard such beautiful thing in my entire life. Token was the guy for me. I sat up. "Oh Token! I loved it! Thank you!" I went up to him and hugged him.

"You're welcome, Wendy. So I am better than Stan?"

I stopped hugging, and curiously looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you like me better than Stan."

"Well..."

"I'm a better boyfriend."

"Well..yes... but why..."

"Stan would never do something like this."

"Well...Token...he hasn't done it, but...Stan is a sensitive guy. I wouldn't be surprised..."

"Wendy, he's not romantic. You have never kissed him before, he barfs on you whenever you try to kiss him, and he's a big sissy."

I glared, and crossed my arms. "Excuse me?"

"Stan isn't the right guy for you. He never spent a lot of time with you or anything."

"Well...Token, it doesn't mean Stan is a sissy!"

"Well...Wendy, he is kind of girly."

"What?! Stan is not girly! He is a man! You hear me!"

"Woe, Wendy why does is matter. You're with me now."

Token kissed me, but I pushed him off. "Stop it! Stan hasn't spent a lot of time with me or kissed me, but you kiss me way too much! And you take me away from my friends!"

"Well...it's your choice, Wendy. You can hang with your friends, too."

"But you convince me that you're the best boyfriend. You try too hard. That's nice right, Token. At least Stan was nice and easy."

"But you don't like Stan anymore! You like me!"

"Not anymore Token. I break up." And then I walked away, leaving poor Token to his sadness. I have no idea what I just did. I...I couldn't believe it. I really thought Token was the best boyfriend. Why...why did I get so angry at him about Stan? I dumped Stan.

I finally got to my friends, who were chatting. "Hey you guys, I'm ready to hang out."

"What about Token?" Bebe asked.

I sat down. "It's over."


	16. Chapter 16: My free life

**Ok, I just got a review from...I forget who it was, but that person doesn't like me copying scrips from episodes. So...I'll try to change it a bit. **

**Chapter 16: My free life**

STAN'S P.O.V

I decided to ignore Wendy and Token's relationship after they got together. It really was over between me and Wendy, but it doesn't really hurt anymore. I'm not depressed like I was before. I'm going on with my life. I'm free, being myself, and free hanging with my friends. I even tried to make a good relationship with my sister, but that didn't work out. So I just left that alone.

One day, Cartman and I were at Jeffersons Lake, in a cool boat, playing around, pretending to drive. "This is fun," I said. "You're uncle has a great boat."

"Yeah. And Stan, this is kind of cool...just the two of us..hanging. No stupid Kyle around."

I ignored that remark. "Man, I wish I could really drive this thing. That would be sweet."

"Do you think you know how?"

"Of course! But..wouldn't your uncle get mad?"

"Na, he'll understand. And if anything happens, he'll deal with it."

"Ok. But I'll need the key to start it."

"My uncle keeps the key safe and sound." The fat boy got the key, and gave it to me.

"Cool." So I put it in, and started the boat, as Cartman turned on the engine, and put on sunglasses. But it wasn't moving. "Why isn't it going?"

"Pull harder!"

So I did, but nothing.

"Maybe it's on its breaks."

"Cartman, boats do not have breaks!"I still searched, when I found the neutral button. I pushed it, and the boat started spinning. "Woe!" The boat started going crazy.

"Stan! Do something!"

I grabbed onto the handle to steer the boat, but it broke off. It tried to fix it, and tried to steer it, but nothing was working. "I can't control it!"

We continued screaming, when Cartman cried that we were heading for a beaver dam.

I tried, to turn around, but nothing worked.

"Stan! Very big beaver dam! Do something!"

"I...I can't!" Before I knew it, I found myself jumping off the boat with Cartman. Since I was lighter then him, I made it to shore faster. I waited for him as I saw the boat smoke, and finally blow up! I covered my eyes, and Cartman finally got to shore. "Oh dude!" I cried.

"Stan, you are in serious trouble!"

"But what about your uncle?"

"Not real. I made him up. You're in trouble."

"Oh Cartman. This can't be happening!"

"Look. We were never there. This never happened. We were at my house playing tea party, playing like good little boys. Now lets bail!" Cartman walked off, as I stood there.

"Those...poor beavers. I hope I didn't hurt any."

I felt horrible about what happened. I broke a dam. It was my fault. I wanted so badly to tell somebody. To confess. But Cartman said I shouldn't. Anyone would get mad. I couldn't even tell Kyle. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

But it got worse. My dad said that when the dam broke, it started flooding a town. I felt horrible. "Dad, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"There's nothing we can do, Stan. It's Global Warming. That's the cause of it. Global Warning is dangerous. We have to stay safe."

I couldn't believe it. Everyone thought it was global warming, and it was all my fault. Cartman and I were the ones who did it. Mostly me, but both of us. I had to tell somebody it was my fault. But...Cartman wouldn't let me.

"Dude, this is stupid," said Kyle. "Everyone panicking because of Global Warming?"

"I know. And..."I had to tell him. "Kyle, it was me."

"What?"

"I...I broke the dam. Cartman and I were playing in a boat. I tried to drive, but I couldn't control it, and we ran into the dam."

"Wait...you...so it's not Global Warming?"

"Of course not! That's a bunch of crap!"

"Stan!" Cartman cried. "Did you just tell him? I told you he's a Jew rat. He'll tell somebody!"

"Dude," Kyle started, "you have to tell them. This is causing everyone to go crazy. And I wanna go home!"

"Don't tell, Kyle. For the love of God, don't tell!"

Kyle sighed. "Then what are we gonna do?"

"It's my fault," I said. "So...I have to fix it."

Before I knew it, I went off, with my friends, to save the people who were drowning. We tried our best to keep ourselves safe. I then found a phone, and called my dad. "Dad..."

"Stan! Where are you!"

"I...I'm saving the people who are drowning from the flood."

"You're what!"

"I gotta go, dad. It's getting dangerous." I hung up, and saved myself along with my friends.

When we got back, everyone was still going crazy about the dam. I couldn't handle this. It was all crap. I had to do something! "Stop it!" I cried. "Stop! This isn't right! You're all going crazy about nothing. Global Warming isn't the answer. It was me. I broke the dam!"

I felt good for saying that. And the weird part, was that I didn't get in any trouble. Everyone else thought by me, it was everyone's fault. Still thinking we were the cause of Global Warming. I couldn't believe it. "Dad! I cried. "It was me."

"It was all of us, Stanley."

"No dad. I broke the dam with a boat."

"It's ok, Stan. You don't need to be alone on this."

"But...all forget it." I walked off. I felt so..different and alive. I felt that maybe...I was changing. I was becoming a better person. It would take a lot of courage to confess like that. And even though nobody believe me, I still felt alive

**ok, I probably rushed this chapter. But...I hope it was still good. I still have 5 more chapters after this. I'm trying my best to finish this up. My next story will be coming, and it's called In The Attic. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: A different girl

**Ok, so this chapter is based on the Stupid Whore Video episode. I'm not aloud to see that episode, but I got help and told what the summery was, thanks to Emerald Shine. It may seem different then you, but the plot and everything is the same. So...sorry if it's crappy. I tried my best. Oh and also, I just found out that this episode comes first before the two days before the day after tomorrow episode, and I had that chapter come before. So...sorry about that.**

**Chapter 17: I'm a different girl**

WENDY'S P.O.V

All the girls seemed curious why I broke up with Token. They all thought that he was a great guy, and was a gentlemen. I, on the other hand, told them to not worry about it. "It just didn't work out." They played along.

But a day later, Bebe called me on the phone and asked me why I broke up with Token. "I just wanna know, Wendy," she said. "What was wrong with him?"

"I...I don't know, Bebe. I guess...he just wasn't my type."

"But he was so romantic toward you."

"I know. But too romantic. And besides, I realized, that...he's just not the guy I love."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I...I don't know."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"WENDY!"

"Bebe, I don't! It's just not something I want to deal with right now. The past third grade and so far fourth grade, relationships have been very important. I have been obsessed. Maybe I should just...you know, take a break."

"I guess so."

"Yeah. I'll...I'll talk to ya later, ok?"

"Ok, bye."

I hung up. I wish I could tell her that I still had feelings for Stan. I did break up with Stan because I thought he wasn't enough for me. He wasn't romantic enough, he couldn't kiss me, and he hasn't talked to me a lot. Token was perfect. But then I realized that Token wasn't it. Token was romantic, but...he didn't have the qualities I liked. Like what Stan had. Stan seemed more of a person. I liked his personality, the way he thinks and all. And..no ones perfect. He has been a jerk, but it was a mistake. Anyone can be a jerk at sometimes.

Later on, I decided I should just forget about Stan. I dumped him, he got angry, and...the relationship is just over. I just...I remember how we first met. But...ok, I need to forget about him. I need to move on.

I waited in the mall for my friends to show up. Apparently we planned to all go shopping, and I was supposed to meet them here. I love to shop. It's so much fun.

"Wendy!"

I heard Bebe's voice, and I turned to see my blond- haired friend walking toward me. "Hey Bebe. Where are the others?"

"Over here!" Heidi called, as she and the other girls came walking behind Bebe.

"Cool, ready to shop?" I asked.

Bebe suddenly grabbed my hand. "Come on, we're gonna be late!" And she started running with me.

"Late for what?"

"Paris Hilton! She's opened a store, and we have to go and see!"

"Wait." I stopped and turned to Bebe, as the other girls curiously stopped, asking why I stopped. "Paris Hilton?"

"Yeah, she's so cool."

"We don't wanna be late, Wendy," said Heidi.

"Yeah but," I went on, "Paris Hilton. She's...why would you like her? She's stupid and whorish like. She's a horrible roll model."

"Wendy, she's awesome. And...well...we wanna be just like her. And dress up like her, too!"

"But you guys! That's stupid! You shouldn't wanna be like her!"

I then found all the girls glaring at me. "Yes we do, Wendy! Are you coming or not?"

I thought for a moment. I did want to hang with my friends, but...I couldn't just change who I was and act so stupid. "No. I'm not."

"Fine." And all my friends left me.

I felt rejected, but even though it hurt, I felt as if I did the right thing. Did, right? I mean, they were just shopping. Just because they were shopping for something I didn't want, didn't mean we weren't my friends anymore. I walked over to a bench and sat down, waiting for my friends to come out of the store.

I waited and waited for 30 whole minutes, and the girls finally came out of the store. "What took you so long?" I asked, and then my mouth dropped when I saw that they all had revealing clothes on. "I can't believe it. You're actually gonna wear that?"

"Sure," Rebecca answered. "Don't we look just like Paris Hilton?"

I couldn't believe it. They really looked like whores! I sighed, and walked with my friends out of the mall.

Later on, I decided to go hang out with my friends, but it turns out that they all they wanted to do was act like sluts. So I stayed home by myself. Why did I have to be so different from them? Why did I have to hate the way they were acting. I didn't fit in, because all my friends were acting like whores, and I wasn't.

I walked into the living room, and found my dad sitting on the sofa. "Dad, I don't like the way my friends are acting."

He didn't reply.

"They're all acting like Paris Hilton, and are buying whorish clothes to wear just like her."

"Uh-huh."

I glared. "Ok dad. Since you don't care, I'm going to Paris Hilton's store to go buy a thong." I walked off.

"What?! Oh no you don't, young lady."

I found him grabbing a hold of my arm.

"You, a thong? Are you crazy!"

"That's what all my friends are wearing! They're wearing stuff like Paris Hilton."

"What?! At your age, you're in 4th grade!"

"Yeah, but I don't fit in."

"Well, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. Come on. We're going to the store."

So he dragged me to the mall, and to the Paris Hilton's store. I was in so much shock to try and stop him.

My dad stomped into the store, while holding my hand. "Excuse me!" he started.

"Can we help you?" a woman employee asked.

"Yes. Why are you selling such whorish clothes for girls my daughter's age?"

"Well, Paris Hilton is a good roll model."

"She is not."

"Hey, you don't look too bad yourself."

"What?"

Before I knew it, they were flirting with my dad. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. All of a sudden, I heard my dad saying that I could wear any clothing I wanted. "What?" I asked.

"Go buy whatever you want."

"You...you mean that?"

"Yup."

I was shocked, but I didn't care. I had to fit in with my friends no matter how slutty I looked. So I went off buying the clothes.

The next morning, I right away changed into my new clothes I got. I wasn't really thinking, but I guess I was a little excited. The girls seemed to be excluding me, and I needed to fit in. I wore a sky blue tank top, showing my navel, dark blue jeans, and a black belt with a golden buckle.

"Hey mom, hey dad," I said as he came into the kitchen.

I heard my mom gasped as I headed for the refrigerator.

"Wendy?"

"Yeah?" I turned around with a piece of fruit in my hand.

"What...what are you doing dressed like that?!"

"Going to school." I happily sat down at the table.

"What IS SHE WEARING?!" she asked my dad.

"Well," he replied, "all the girls in the 4th grade class seemed to like this Paris Hilton star, so Wendy wanted to fit in with her friends."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! Letting your own daughter dress like a...a..."

"Whore?" I suggested for her. I saw my mom curiously look at me. "I'm gonna be late for the bus." I got up and walked outside with my backpack.

Well, I knew that my mother didn't like the way I was dressed. But wait til my girlfriends see me.

When I got to school, I finally saw my friends all together, dressed up like whores. "Hey guys," I started. "Hey Bebe, I heard you were having a party."

All the girls looked at me curiously. "Yeah," my best friend replied, "but..you wouldn't like it, Wendy. It's a sex party. You have to be a whore to be invited."

I was shocked. "But I am a whore, see! I even dressed up like one."

"Yeah, but you don't act like one, Wendy," said Heidi. "You don't like any of that whorish stuff, and you're like...Class President. You're the smart girl, not a cool slut girl."

"But...look at me!"

"Sorry Wendy," said Bebe, "you're not invited."

I sadly walked away. I couldn't believe my friends just rejected me. How could they do this? I thought for a moment. They were right. I didn't like the way I was dressed, and I didn't like the way my friends were acting. But they were excluding me! I didn't want to be rejected by my friends. I wanted to hang out with them! I had to figure out how to act like them.

As I went to my locker, I sighed, then suddenly heard a familiar name.

"Party at my house, Stan. Tonight at my house, you're so hot, Stan."

I gasped. DID they just invite Stan! And did they just call him hot! No way! They can't do that! Stan is mi...I closed my eyes. Why am I acting like this? I then looked, and watched Stan go to his class.

I then thought. It was so horrible to dump Stan like that. How could I be so mean to him? I got my books, and went to class. I then looked over and saw my friends, who were acting so stupid. I glared at them. What was more important? Myself respect, or my friends? I looked again at my friends who were laughing. My friends. I want my friends. This is a risk I'm willing to take.

After school in the evening, I decided to go to the house of the most whorish person I knew; Mr. Slave. I rang the doorbell to his house, and he opened the door. "Hi Mr. Slave."

"Hey, uhh..."

"Wendy."

"Right, right."

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, come on in."

So I came in, and sat on the sofa with him.

"What is it, Wendy?"

"Mr. Slave, I need a favor."

"Uh...sure Wendy. What is it?"

"Mr. Slave, you're the biggest whorish person I know. Could you teach me how to be one?"

"But...but why?"

"My friends are following Paris Hilton's footsteps, and are acting like sluts. But they won't include me because I'm not whorish enough."

"Oh."

"So can you teach me?"

"Wendy, aren't you thinking about how your friends are acting?"

"Yes."

"How do feel about them acting like that?"

I thought for a moment. "Well...I hate it. I think they're acting really stupid. I don't like my friends acting like that. But..."

"Wendy, what your friends are doing is a horrible thing."

"I know. But..."

"Being whores is not gonna help them in their life. It's just gonna make things worse, and who knows what they are doing? Anything could happen."

I gasped. "How much horrible things do you think they'll be doing!"

"A lot if they keep it up."

"Oh no! Bebe is having a sex party at her house tonight! And she invited all the guys!"

"Oh my. We must stop them and tell them how horrible being a whore is!"

So we both rushed out of the house.

"How long have they been acting like this?" Mr. Slave asked me, as we continued running.

"A few days now."

"Lead me the way to her friend's house."

After a while, we finally got to Bebe's house. "There it is. Come on!" I ran up to the door, and opened it. There was loud music, and boys screaming. "You guys! Bebe! Stop the party!" I walked through the house, and gasped when I saw the most horrible thing!

"Keep him down!" Red screamed. Her tongue was reaching for Stan's mouth, who was pinned to the ground by the other girls.

"Stop!" I cried, and ran over.

"Stop the party!" Mr. Slave cried as he came in.

That got everyone's attention.

"I'm here to stop the party."

I watched Stan get up, saying "Thank God!"

"Girls, you shouldn't be doing this."

For a while, Mr. Slave begin explaining how horrible being a whore was. I was happy he was doing that, but my mind couldn't stay off of what I saw when I came in. Stan almost being forced to french kiss Rebecca. I couldn't believe it. And...it really hurt me.

I watched Stan walk up his friends. I looked down at my shoes, then back at him. I missed him. For a second, I have no idea why I even dumped him. I look at his face, and think that I am a horrible person crushing him like that.

After a while, my friends were convinced that being a whore was awful, so they stopped doing it.

"Wendy, I'm sorry," Bebe told me.

"It's ok, Bebe."

"You were right all along. Us girls were acting like total sluts, but you, Wendy, you had a brain. You acted like a real person."

I smiled. "Thanks." And after I heard my best friend tell me that, I realized that self respect was one of the most important things in the world.

**Ok, I know, it was really crappy. But..I did the best I could. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: More free life

**Chapter 18: More free life**

STAN'S P.O.V

"What's this?" I asked as I pulled a paper out of my locker. "A letter?"

"Dude, look what I got," Kyle said as he walked over to me.

"You too?"

"It's a letter from Cartman. It says that we need to go to his house after school and into his basement."

"Yeah," I replied as I read through my own letter. "He says that it's an emergency."

"I wonder what's going on."

"We'll have to wait and see."

So after school, we went to Cartman's house, and rang the doorbell. Cartman's mom opened it and smiled. "Hey boys."

"Hey Ms. Cartman," I replied. "Cartman wanted us to meet him here."

"Oh. He must be having a party or something down in his basement."

"Huh?" Kyle and I questioned at the same time.

"Come on in, boys."

So we walked in and headed for the basement. As we walked down, we were both shocked when we saw the rest of the 4th grade boys. "Huh? What's going on?"

"What are _you_ guys doing here?" Kyle asked.

"We all got emergency letters from Cartman to come down here," said Clyde.

"Really?"

"That's weird, so did we," I said. "I wonder what's going on.

"Aw, thank you for coming," Cartman said as he came down after shutting the door.

"Cartman, what's going on?" Kyle asked.

"I have some news about the girls."

"The girls?" I asked. "What about?"

"It turns out that the girls...are hiding something from us. Something huge."

"What do you mean?" Craig asked.

"Yeah," Kyle added, "what huge thing could the girls possible have?"

"What if," Cartman went on, "I were to tell you that the girls have some sort of powerful device where they could...see into the future?"

"What??" I asked.

"How do you know?" Butters asked.

"That's bull crap, Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed. "The girls can not see into the future. It's retarded!"

"Just let him speak!" Clyde cried. "I wanna hear what he's got to say!"

"Thank you, Clyde," said Cartman. "It's true you guys. I secretly video taped the girls at the playground using this device. It's...really disturbing for young children, though."

"Ok, I won't look," said Butters, as he covered his eyes.

So Cartman turned on the video tape, and we all saw the girls. They were playing with their device, and found out some things in the future! Bebe found out she would be rich when she gets older, and Red found out that she wouldn't marry a handsome guy. It was real!

"Oh my god," I said after the video tape was done. "How does it know?"

"It...can't be true," said Craig.

"It is true," Cartman said. "And I say we find a way to get that device. Meet me in my backyard tomorrow."

So we all left.

The next day, we met in Cartman's background, and we made a tent, and started doing our own tasks to make this future device work better.

"How are we gonna get the device, Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"Easy, Kyle. One of us will have to dress up like a girl, and convince the girls to hand it over to him. It will be the new girl in our class."

"But wouldn't they notice that the boy is missing?" I asked.

"That's just it. They are gonna have to fake their death. Then he can dress up like a girl and get that device."

"Hmm...that's a pretty solid idea," said Kyle. "But who?"

We then found Cartman looking at Butters. "M..me?" he asked.

"Yes you, Butters."

"But...w..why me?"

"Because I said so. Now we need to fake your death. Come on."

So we faked Butters death by having a fake him jumping off a building, committing suicide. Now everyone thought he was dead. But it was worth it, even though his parents were really upset.

The next morning, Cartman helped Butters with his costume, and he ran to class. "Ok children, lets take our seats," said Mrs. Garrison. "Now, I know we're all upset about Butters. But lets try to move on. Today we have a new student. Say hello to Marjorine."

Just then, Butters, or Marjorine, entered the classroom. "Uh...hello." he said.

"Welcome, Marjorine."

"Uh..thanks."

Cartman then turned to me and started whispering. "I think it's working. They're falling for it."

They were falling for it, but the girls didn't seem to like Marjorine. If we wanted that device, they had to like him. Or her. I then looked at the girls, who were all glaring, making fun of Marjorine. I then saw Wendy. She wasn't saying anything mean, but she did seem to agree with the other girls. Well, I shouldn't care, even though I still have feelings for her. But she's not part of my life anymore, so that's that.

Recess time at the playground, Cartman, along with me and the other guys, grabbed a hold of Butters. "Alright Butters," said Cartman, "I heard that the girls are having a slumber party at Heidi's house. It's the perfect opportunity to get that device."

"A sleepover?" Butters asked, unsure. "Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because who knows what girls do at slumber parties! What if I die!"

"Butters, this is very important, you have to do this."

"Yeah," said Cartman, "just think of the power we could have!"

"Well...that would be cool," said Butters.

"Ok then. Tonight you go to Heidi's party."

So tonight, we all took Butters to Heidi's house. "Ok, that's her house," said Cartman.

"But what if they find out I'm a girl?" Butters nervously asked.

"You'll be fine," said Clyde.

"Butters," Kyle started, "when they bring that device out, you must ask them how to use it. We need to know how to use it. Then leave."

Butters sighed. "Then can I tell my mommy and daddy I'm not dead? That I'm still alive?"

"Of course you can, Butters," I said. "Now hurry, the party already started." So we gave him a push, and he went into the house.

"This is important, Butters!" Cartman cried before Butters walked in. "It's worth it!"

"I wonder what a girl's slumber party is like," Kyle wondered.

"I have no idea," I replied, "and I don't wanna know."

"We have to get this device," Cartman said. "It will be great once we have all the power!"

After 10 minuets, we suddenly heard Butters screaming. We all gasped.

"What's going on in there!" Kyle asked.

"Only God knows," Cartman said calmly. "Lets just hope that Butters survives."

"I feel so bad for him," I said. "It must be hard being at a girls slumber party."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, "but it's gonna be worth it once we get that future telling device."

"We're doing a great job fooling those girls, though."

Kyle grinned. "Yeah."

We waited and waited for about 20 more minuets.

"Dude, it's been so long!" Kyle cried. "Something must have happened."

"Do you think maybe they found him?" I asked.

"I hope not," said Clyde. "If they did find him, he'd be dead by now."

"We better go check on him guys." So Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, and I walked up to the house and took a peek.

"Can you see anything?" Kyle asked.

I gasped. "He's...dancing around!"

"What?!" Cartman cried. So he called Butters on the phone, and told him to stop playing around and get that device. After he hung up we asked what Butters said.

"Butters is wasting his time!" Cartman cried.

"Dude, he better get that device soon," Craig said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will," I said.

After seven minuets, we saw Butters coming with the device. My heart started pumping really fast. I grew really anxious when I saw that future telling thing in his hands.

"He's got it!" Craig cried.

Before I knew it, all the guys surrounded Butters, including, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and I.

"Take it to the containment center, now!" Cartman said to Clyde, who grabbed it from Butters and ran away from it.

"Lets go Butters," I said.

"No!" he cried. "That darn thing is trouble! It does things to people! I'm through with this, and I'm going to my mom and dad!" He ran off.

It's trouble? What did he mean by that? The other guys didn't seem to care. So...I shouldn't either, right?

"The power belongs to us!" Cartman cried at the girls, who were standing outside. "You can't have it. We have it! We have the power!" And he ran off with the rest of us.

"Hurry!" Jason yelled, as we kept running.

When we got to the containment center in Cartman's backyard, Clyde had gotten the device sealed up, and we all grew anxious and excited to use it.

"Gentlemen, today is our day," said Cartman. "We will finally, in a moment, see the future." The fat boy put on gloves, and touched the device.

"Woe guys," I said. "We're not sure what this device can really do. We should study it first." After all, Butters said it was trouble.

"No time for that, Stan! It's time to ask a question."

"Why you first?" Clyde asked.

"Because, Clyde."

"I wanna use it," Craig complained.

"Shut up! I'm using it first! Lets ask a good question...will Kyle die before he's twenty?"

"Wait!" Kyle cried. "I don't wanna know that! Don't!"

"Ask if the Broncos are gonna win on Sunday," said Clyde.

"No!" Jason complained. "That's no fun to know!"

"Shut up!" Cartman yelled. "Let me ask my question!"

"No! I don't wanna know when I will die, Cartman!" Kyle cried.

This was horrible. Everyone was going crazy! I decided to move in front of everyone and scream. "Stop! Look what this device has done to us. Butters was trying to tell me something, that this device was trouble. I can see it now. He may be right."

"How could it be trouble?" Jason asked.

"We risked our time getting this from the girls, which is good power. But..what if the girls attack us? What then? Do we really need power? I don't think so. What if...the government gets involved. We don't want that. Do we? We might get arrested!" I then knew that the guys were on to me, and agreed.

"You're nuts," Cartman said, "just think of the power!"

"It's too much power," said Kyle. "For anybody. Stan's right. It should be destroyed."

"But...but the power."

"Cartman, please. Anything could happen."

Cartman thought a moment, and sighed, letting us know that he was with us on this.

"Come on, lets take it to the woods," I said.

So we went to the woods, and destroyed it.

"I hope you guys are right about this," said Cartman.

I smiled, relieved that everything was ok now. I then realized that I was being really smart. And...I was the one who lead everyone on this. We all had the power to get that from the girls, but _I_ had the power to convince the guys what was right. And I'm proud of myself for that.


	19. Chapter 19: I want him back

**I felt that I rushed this chapter.**

**Chapter 19: I want him back**

WENDY'S P.O.V

"Ok children, today we'll be learning about parenting," Mrs. Garrison started in class. It's been two weeks since the Stupid Whore Video Playset incident, and I'm still thinking about what happened between Red and Stan. It turns out that they had nothing going on together, but it still hurt too watch. I also found out that all the other guys couldn't stand how all the girls were acting.

Everything was back to normal now. I listened to our teacher continue.

"So you're all gonna be partnered up with boys and girls, just like a mom and dad to watch your own baby."

Oh how exciting, I hoped I got paired up with Stan. That would be awesome. But no matter what, I would still enjoy this assignment. I listened to our teacher give the parings. And finally I heard him say "Wendy and Kyle". Kyle? I wanted Stan. Oh well. "And Bebe and Stan."

"Ok," Mrs. Garrison continued, "your babies will simply be watched by you guys as...eggs. You will take care of your egg, as if he or she were your baby for one whole week. If you break your egg and replace it with a different egg, you will get an F, ERIC. That's why I will be signing your eggs, so I'll know if it's your egg or not."

Mrs. Garrison passed out our eggs, and gave us art supplies. "I want you to decorate your eggs together and make it your own child."

I smiled, and started working with Kyle. "I want our baby to look very cute," I told him.

Kyle smiled at me. "Ok, and we need to take good care of it so we'll get an A."

"Ok. Lets give her some hair." Kyle didn't seem to mind how we made it look or if it was a boy or a girl. He was just really good working with me. I wonder how Stan was doing with Bebe. I bet Stan would be great. He'd probably make a great father.

When class was over, Kyle asked if we could work together with our egg at his house, and I agreed.

At recess, I went over to Bebe, who was holding her egg. "How's Stan?" I asked.

"Ok, I guess. But he doesn't seem to be taking this assignment seriously.**"**

"He isn't?"

"Nope. He just left our egg with me, and went to play with the other guys."

"Well..."

"How's Kyle?"

"He's good. I'm going over to his house to work."

"Cool."

After school, I went straight to Kyle's house with our egg. "Hey Wendy," he greeted me as he opened the door.

I walked in.

"Hey, I had an idea, Wendy."

"What?" We both went over to the table.

"I thought we could make some sort of cradle out of egg cartons for our egg so it won't break."

"Hmm...that sounds like a pretty good idea**, **Kyle. You're pretty good with taking care of this egg."

Kyle smiled at me. "Thanks. So..lets get to work."

So we got our supplies and started working on the egg's cradle. My egg. My baby. I loved the cute thing.

RING! RING!

As I continued working, Kyle got up to answer the phone.

"Oh hey dude, what's up?."

STAN! I know it's him! Oh, ok I just gotta keep working.

"Yeah, we're making a cradle for our egg so it won't break. This assignment is really stupid."

I didn't think it was stupid. I was actually enjoying this assignment. I really missed Stan, but Kyle was a great partner.

Pretty soon, Kyle hung up and came back to the table. I tried not to ask him about Stan. I didn't want Kyle to think I was still interested in him even though I broke up with him. Kyle and I continued working on our cradle for a 30 minutes, and we finally got it done.

"It looks great," said Kyle.

"Yeah. Here you go little child." I put the egg into the cradle, and continued looking at it. "I think our child is taking a nap."

Kyle giggled at that comment. "Ok, so do you want me to keep it, or do you want to take it home with you tonight?"

"I'll take it tonight, and you can have it tomorrow some time."

"Ok."

"So I left Kyle's house with my egg and went home.

The next day in class, Bebe started asking how the project was going. "Pretty good," I answered. "Kyle is really good with the egg."

Bebe glared. "I wish I had a good partner like you do. Stan is horrible with this project! The egg was in his dog's mouth when I came to pick it up."

Stan not good with the egg? Stan is a great person. Why wouldn't he take this project seriously?

Mrs. Garrison finally entered the room. "Ok children, change of plans. We're gonna change the partners a little bit, and have a gay couple. Kyle, instead of being with Wendy, you'll be with Stan, and Wendy will be with Bebe."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

I had no idea why Mrs. Garrison was doing this, but before I knew it, she took my egg away, and I started to panic. "My egg!"

"Wendy, you will be taking care of Bebe's egg with her," Mrs. Garrison said, "and Kyle, you will be taking care of your egg with Stan."

"Oh goodie," Bebe said, as she scooted her desk next to mine.

"Bebe, why did she have to take my egg away?" I asked.

"Wendy, my egg will be your egg now. I'm so glad I'm working with you, and not Stan."

I was still shocked that Bebe said Stan was horrible at caring for a little baby, but I believed her. Nobody was perfect...I guess. I sighed. "But I decorated that egg."

"Don't worry about it, Wendy. It's just an assignment."

"Yeah but..." for some reason, my mind went blank, and all I could think of was Stan. I looked over to where he and his best friend were. Kyle was naturally sitting with a smile, holding MY egg. And Stan was just...crossing his arms with a glare? "Why is Stan being so grumpy?"

"I don't know," Bebe said. "But he's not a good dad, I'll tell you that."

"Oh...well what if he breaks my egg!" Or maybe I was only think of Stan AND my egg.

"Well, don't worry about it, Wendy. This is our egg now."

After school, Bebe and I went to my house with our egg. We both sat on the couch, and Bebe was happily holding the egg. "I just know we'll get an A," Bebe said.

I sighed. For some reason the egg was the big thing I was thinking of, but every once in a while, Stan would come back. I didn't know it, but Bebe was probably curiously staring at me.

"Wendy, why are you so unhappy. You're acting just like Stan was."

I was shocked. I was being just like Stan? "Because we don't have the right egg, Bebe."

"Forget about it, Wendy! It's Stan and Kyle's now!"

I got up from the sofa. "Well, I'm gonna have a little visit to Kyle's house, and go see my egg." I left the house, without looking back.

I started walking to Kyle's house. I had no idea what was more important to me right now. My grade, my egg, or Stan. It was confusing. When I was with Kyle, I felt as if I was gonna get a good grade. But then after a while, I grew attached to the egg. And...Stan just keeps popping up.

I finally reached Kyle's house and rang the doorbell. I waited five seconds, and Kyle finally answered the door. "I have to see my egg," I started.

"Wendy, it's not your egg anymore!"

"Yes it is! I made it, I decorated it! It's my egg! Let me see it."I knew that Stan was here, and deep down, I really wanted to ask Kyle to see Stan. So I could talk to him. But some how I couldn't manage to get it out.

"I know you decorated it, Wendy, but Mrs. Garrison gave the egg to Stan and I, now. You have your own egg."

"But...Stan...he might break it! Don't let him break my egg." I felt Kyle's arm on my shoulder.

"I won't let Stan break your egg, Wendy. Once the assignment is over, you can have your egg back."

I sighed. "Ok." I walked away. Why couldn't I ask to speak to Stan? Why couldn't I?

I went back to my house, and once I opened the door, Bebe had her backpack, ready to go. "Here Wendy, you keep the egg tonight."

She handed me the egg, and left my house. I sighed, and sat on the sofa with it. I started at the egg for a moment. It's face staring at me. This was the same egg that Stan ignored. The same egg that was in Stan's dog's mouth. The same egg that was..his. And even though he wasn't being a good dad toward it, it was still his egg. "Oh Stan, I really miss you so much."

On the last day of watching our eggs, Mrs. Garrison took us on a field trip to talk to the government. I had no idea what was going on, but it had to do with watching our eggs. Mrs. Garrison was talking at the microphone, and us students stood behind him. I glanced around, and I couldn't see Stan or Kyle anywhere. "Where's Stan and Kyle?" I asked Bebe.

"I don't know," she answered.

"I hope my egg didn't break."

Bebe rolled her eyes.

If only I could tell her the truth. We continued listening to Mrs. Garrison speak, while I continued to think about where Stan and Kyle could be. I waited and waited for ten whole minutes, when I suddenly heard voices.

"Our egg is ok!"

I gasped, and looked over to see Stan and Kyle running over.

"Our egg is safe, Mrs. Garrison."

"That's impossible!" our teacher cried. "You're the gay couple. You can't watch a baby!"

"It's true," the government said, "gay couples can get married and have kids."

I, and I'm sure everyone else, had no idea what just happened, but I did find out that Stan and Kyle's egg didn't break. Stan didn't break it. Bebe was wrong. He really was good at taking care of babies.

I walked over to Stan and Kyle. "Stan," I started, "congratulations for not letting your egg break. You really are a good daddy."

"As if I give a crap of what you think Wendy," Stan said with a glare, and walked off with Kyle.

I was shocked. My one time to speak to Stan, and...he didn't want me back? Or maybe...he was still made about our break up. I bet that was it. But now...I didn't want my egg back anymore. The truth was, is that I really did care for that egg, but maybe I was also using it for Stan. That it would distract me from Stan, because it was so hard to talk to him. I...I really miss Stan.

**Ok, I guess that was kind of crappy. But please review anyway, so I can know what you guys think.**


	20. Chapter 20: The list

**Chapter 20: The list**

STAN'S P.O.V

I had no idea what came over me when I told Wendy "As if I give a crap of what you think." The truth is, is that I still have feelings for her, but she broke up with me, and apparently we were not meant to be.

So ever since after I got jealous of her being paired up with Kyle, I tried to just forget her. It's time to move on now. We're not together anymore, we don't talk anymore, it's time to move on.

Weeks, probably up to a month have passed ever since the parenting assignment, and things were now back to normal. At lunch time in the cafeteria, I sat at the table with the guys. "So you guys wanna play football today at recess?" I asked everyone.

"I don't care," Kyle replied.

"Hey fellas!" Butters cried as he was running over. "Oh my god, fellas! Listen! It's huge!"

"Butters, calm down," I replied. "What is it?"

"Ok. Guess what I heard."

"Just spill, Butters!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Ok. I heard that the girls are making a list of all the boys in the class from cutest to ugliest!"

"So...who's the cutest?" Craig asked.

"I don't know."

"Who's the ugliest?" Token asked.

"I don't know. The girls are apparently keeping it a secret. Who knows what the list will look like."

We all looked over to the girls, who were chatting, then suddenly looked at us and laughed. Bebe then showed us a notebook.

"That's stupid!" Cartman cried. "They can't judge how we look!"

"Yeah," I replied, "I mean, looks aren't everything. Shouldn't they rate us on personality?"

"If it's looks, I think I'm safe," said Clyde.

"You know what ya guys," said Kyle, "who cares if those girls are making some stupid list. I mean, do we really care about what the girls think?"

"Umm...I think I care," said Butters.

"I don't care," said Cartman, "'cause I know that I'm so hott and buff."

"No you're not, you're fat!" Craig exclaimed.

"Stan, do you care?" Kyle asked.

"Na, it's not really a big deal. I mean, I don't judge girls by _their_ looks. And...ya know, it's just a matter of opinion. And...well...personality is more important."

"Uhh...just curiosity," Cartman started, "who's with me to see which one of you ugly boys is on the bottom."

"Uhh...I'll help," said Butters.

"Me too," Clyde said, as well as Craig and Token, and Kenny.

"Ok, lets go," the fat boy said, and got up with the others.

I could then tell that Kyle looked curious. "Dude," I started, "don't listen to them."

Kyle smiled at me. "I know Stan. It's just a stupid list."

So all the guys, except for me and Kyle, bailed recess, and tried to get the list form the girls. At recess, Kyle and I sat on the swings and had a casual talk. "I bet their wasting their time," said Kyle.

I chuckled. "Yeah. It's not really a big deal." The truth was, is that I really didn't care about the list at all. I wasn't sure if Kyle cared, but I didn't care. And nobody needed to care.

For two days straight, the other guys had bailed us, trying to get the list from the girls.

On the third day right when school started, I heard Cartman saying that he got the list as I was at my locker. I grew curious, and followed him and the other guys to the boys restroom. When we got in there, Kyle was washing his hands. I didn't care who was cutest or ugliest, but I was still a little curious to see what the girls were thinking. But I didn't care what the girls were thinking.

We taped the list to the wall and read it. Clyde was number one, Token was number two, I was number three...Kenny number seven...Butters number eleven...Cartman number 15, and...Kyle was last?

"Me? I'm the ugliest boy on the list?" Kyle asked.

"Ha!" Cartman bragged. "I'm cuter than you! Ha!" And he ran off with the others.

I stayed in to comfort Kyle. "Kyle, remember, it's just a list. We don't care, right? Who cares what stupid girls think?" I left, knowing I left him alone. But maybe that's what he needed for a while. But...it really wasn't a big deal. Who cares what girls thought?

As I went to class, I thought about Kyle. I hope he was ok. I hope he wasn't taking this list seriously. Others seemed to take it seriously. Clyde was full of himself, Cartman was bragging that he was above Kyle, Token felt good that he was number 2, Butters was just happy he wasn't last...I didn't care. I didn't even care if _I_ were last. I was number three, but who cares? I didn't. And I'm not lying to myself. I really didn't care.

All through the day, Kyle went off alone, and didn't talk to anybody, not even me. I began to grow worried, but maybe things would get better the next day.

The next day, I found out that things got worse. People continuously made fun of Kyle for being last on the girls' list, and he remained sad, not replying to anyone's remarks. I wanted to talk to him.

"Kyle," I started. But he didn't look at me, and just turned away, and left me. This was horrible. Why did he have to feel bad? I wasn't angry at him, but...I didn't want him to feel this way. He didn't have to feel this way. But I gave up after the third time he refused to talk to me.

At lunch time, he refused to sit with me and the guys, and sat with the most ugliest kids in the school. I glanced at him, worried. He didn't look happy. I really wish I could do something. But talking to him, trying to convince him that the list was stupid, wouldn't work. I continued eating, feeling bad for my friend.

At recess, I continued to watch Clyde act full of himself, Butters running off acing like a total goofball, and watch Kyle being miserable. I stood alone, watching my best friend with the ugly kids. He really did look sad, no doubt of that. I sighed. Talking to him wouldn't help, and obviously the other guys wouldn't do anything to cheer him up. They just made him feel worse. I had to prove to Kyle that this list was nothing, so he wouldn't be so miserable, and come back to being happy.

I kept thinking, then thought that it was the girls who made that list. The girls are the ones who said who was cutest, and who was ugliest. It was their faults. Those stupid girls. But...I had to be nice. I had to get them to help. I looked over to a few of the girls who were chatting. I was afraid. Not a lot of the girls were ever so close to me except for...Wendy. I took a deep breath, and walked over.

"Wendy," I started, and all the girls looked at me. "Could I please talk to you?" Wendy seemed shock, but she answered.

"Of course Stan." She got up and followed me over to the tree. "This is strange. I thought you were never speaking to me again."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the list you girls made."

"Which list? We make lots of them."

"The one where you rated the cutest to ugliest boy in the class. It really messed up Kyle. Why did you have to vote him the ugliest in the class?"

"Look Stan. I personally didn't vote for Kyle as ugliest. I actually voted for Eric Cartman to be the ugliest. But a lot of the girls must have felt..."

"Then it's unanimous? Can't you change it?"

"Stan, you don't get it. It takes a lot to make a list! You have no idea."

"But can't we just talk to the girls and see why they put Kyle last?"

There was a short pause and Wendy sighed. "Alright. I'll have you with our next list making meeting."

"Thanks Wendy." I can't believe I was talking to her again, but I really cared about my best friend.

"You're welcome."

So after school, Wendy took me to the girls' meeting room. The room was pink and girly all over, with pictures of cute celebrities, like Orlando Bloom, Zak Efron, and Corbin Blue. All of the girls were talking about some different list, speaking some kind of girl language I didn't understand.

But if was finally Wendy's turn to speak. "I would like to discuss last week's list," she started.

All the girls seemed shocked, but Bebe let her continue.

Ok Stan," Wendy told me."Go ahead."

I stepped up in the front. "Umm...I was thinking that maybe you voted a little...hastily the ugliest boy in the class."

"You thought YOU should be number one?" Rebecca asked.

"NO."

"Our voting is not hastily," Bebe said angrily.

"He didn't mean that," Wendy said. "He just thought we could open it for discussion."

"Last week's list is over. We have already decided that Clyde is number one. We're not looking at it again."

I then doubted.

"Come on, Stan," said Wendy. "We'll figure this out."

I followed her out of the room. "What are we gonna do Wendy?"

"We're gonna look at glitter ratings."

I couldn't believe I was communicating with Wendy. But it was different. It wasn't like it was before back when we were dating. She seemed different, and...it was just...oh yeah, we weren't dating anymore, that's why it was different.

That night, Wendy and I went to her house in her bedroom, and Wendy started the recounting for a while. I sat on a bean bag chair behind her. Her room was girly, but she was a girl. It felt kind of awkward to be in her house since we weren't dating anymore. I didn't say one thing while she was counting.

"Oh Stan, look at this."

I curiously got up from the bean bag chair, and walked up to Wendy, who was at her desk. She then told me that Clyde didn't get as much glitters, even though he was number one. She said that it didn't add up, and that Rebecca made a mistake.

I smiled. "So...the list is false?"

"Exactly."

"Wow, so...maybe Kyle isn't last."

"Probably not last. But Clyde for sure isn't on the top."

"So.."

"It would make a huge difference."

"Oh good." I walked out of the room and toward the door with Wendy.

"So tomorrow we'll go to Rebecca's house and try to figure things out."

"Alright. See ya."

"See ya tomorrow, Stan."

I left. I was sure glad that the list was a mistake. If Clyde not being at the top was making a huge difference, then Kyle was sure not to be at the bottom. Then I started to think about Wendy. It's like we were...friends. She was treating me like a friend. And even though it felt kind of awkward to be around her, it felt kind of...fresh. It was hard to explain even to myself.

The next day was a Saturday, so I didn't have to get up so early enough.

"Stan!" I heard my mom call from behind my closed door.

I rubbed my sleep eyes and yawned. "Yeah?"

"Umm...Wendy Testaburger is here."

My eyes opened wider. I did tell my parents that we broke up, so I wasn't sure what my mom would think. I quickly got dressed, and walked out of my room, and down the stairs.

When I got in the living room, Wendy was sitting on the sofa waiting for me. "Hey Wendy," I said as I entered.

She looked at me. "Hey Stan, ready to go?"

"Yeah." I started walking with her to the door, knowing that my parents were curious. They were probably wondering why Wendy was here when we weren't together anymore.

We walked all the way to Rebecca's house and rang the door bell.

"Oh hey Wendy," Rebecca said as she opened the door.

"Hey. Do you still have the voter cards that rated the boys looks on the list?" I asked.

Rebecca started laughing. "Forget it Wendy. That list is over with."

"I know, but I think there's been a mistake. Six of the girls I've talked to didn't vote Clyde the cutest. That means that mathematically he should have been..."

"All right, you need to stop. Digging. Around, Wendy! You might not like... what you find!" She stepped closer to me. "Just back off and stop asking questions! You're getting close to a secret that I don't think you can handle! Let it... go!" She walked back into her house.

"That didn't sparkle with her, did it?" I asked. OH! I can't believe I just said that. I was spending too much with this girl stuff.

"No," Wendy replied, "it didn't." She started walking away, sadly.

I caught up with her. "Wendy, are you ok?"

"No, I really wanted to help Kyle. And..." She turned to me. "The list isn't right. I really wanna figure that out."

"We will, Wendy."

"You're right. We need to tell the other girls. Lets go."

So we went back to the meeting room, and told them everything. "Nobody voted Clyde number one," said Wendy, "and...come on. Rebecca started going out with Clyde ever since."

"You couldn't let it go, Wendy!" one of the girls said.

"What do you mean? We can fix it."

"No! We can't do that! Did you know that Clyde's dad owns a shoe store at the mall. All of us wanted to date him so we could get free shoes."

"You knew!" Wendy cried, pointing at the girls.

One of the girls pulled out a folder. "Clyde was at the bottom five of the list. We changed it to hide the real ones."

"So...this is all about free shoes?! How dare you take advantage of your position! I'm telling Bebe!"

"Bebe?! Who do you think authorized the buyout!"

"No. Not Bebe."

"She started going out with Clyde. She likes shoes more than anyone."

I had no idea what was going on. It was bad for sure. But...it was all so confusing. "What's going on?" I asked.

Wendy glared. "When the other girls found out you ignored the votes..."

"Do you really think they'll believe you?" one of the girls asked. "We'll simply make a new list for 'Most Liars', and put you at the top! Do yourself a favor, Wendy, and keep your mouth shut!"

"I don't think so!" Wendy suddenly kicked the girl in the crotch, took the folder, and started running. "Run Stan!"

I started running. This was getting out of control. I didn't know girls could be like this! We continued running, and finally got to Wendy's house.

"We need to find Kyle," said Wendy.

So we searched for him, and finally heard that he was on the roof of the school, ready to burn it. We grew shocked. "Kyle!" I cried. "Lets go, Wendy!"

We started running again. "This list really hurt him!" I cried.

We finally got to the school, and went onto the roof, finding Kyle, who was ready to blow it up.

"There he is!" I cried. "Kyle! Don't!"

"You can't stop me, Stan," said Kyle.

"The list was a forgery, Kyle."

"Huh?"

"It didn't sparkle with all the girls. We have the real list."

We then heard a gun cock. "That's far enough, Wendy! Give me that list!"

We looked over and saw Bebe with a gun.

"What's going on?!" Kyle asked.

"It was shoes, Kyle," I answered. "The girls wanted shoes, so they set you up."

"Kyle was simple a casualty!" Bebe exclaimed. " To move Clyde meant that Craig has to be moved to number twelve, which moved Jimmy down and moved Jason up!"

"So what number was I?" Kyle asked.

"You've compromised everything!" Wendy cried. "Our lists' integrity!"

"Look at these shoes, Wendy," said Bebe, pulling the shoes out of the bag. "They're incredible!"

"It doesn't matter, Bebe! All that matters is...Oh my god, those are amazing!"

I grew shocked. Wendy was NOT gonna go on Bebe's side. "Wendy??"

"Oh..but it doesn't matter! You took it way far!"

Bebe cocked her gun toward Wendy. "This is all your fault, Wendy."

"It's too late, Bebe! I already reported this to the police."

"She's gonna kill us?!" Kyle asked.

We suddenly heard sirens, and heard the police, telling Bebe to stop. Before I knew it, Wendy and Bebe were fighting, and I started to panic. "Stop!"I cried. I then heard a gun shot. "Wendy!"

I watched the two girls get up and looked at each other, looking for a wound. Bebe now had the gun, but none of them got shot.

The police finally got to the rooftop, and arrested Bebe.

"Wait, I didn't do anything,"Bebe said.

"You can explain it down town," the officer said, and took her away.

"Here Kyle," I said, giving the folder to Kyle.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. We've been through a lot. But..now you can see which number you are on the list."

Kyle took the folder. He was giving a look, not sure of what to do. "You know, you guys. I felt hurt when I saw that I was last on the list. Maybe it's best that...nobody finds out where they are."

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. I think...we should burn it."

Wendy and I grew curious, but we did this all for Kyle, so did what we wanted. After we got to the ground, Wendy started burning the list with a lighter.

"Are you sure you're ok with this, dude?" I asked.

"Yes. I sure am. It's up to me to figure out who I am and what I will do in my future."

"Stan?"

When I heard Wendy's voice, I turned to her.

"It's been really great hanging out with you again. I feel like...you've changed in away. A good way."

I smiled. I felt the same way. "Well...a lot of things...change, don't they?" I wanted to tell her that I still had feelings for her. Before, I wanted to give her up, but once I spent so much time with her..she seemed so...different...and I liked it. I then saw her leaning close to me. Could she feel the same way?

We looked into each others' eyes, and I then knew she wanted to kiss me. This meant something. And maybe...it was my time to kiss her, showing her that I wanted to be with her again so much. But I then felt sick. I got nervous again, and...I threw up on her more than ever.

I got really scared of what she would think. I closed my eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Stan?"

I opened my eyes, and saw that she had a vomit on her face, but behind that I saw a smile.

"In the past, I knew you were throwing up on me because you were nervous. Because you liked me."

I started turning red, and tried not to think what kind of face Kyle was giving behind my back. "Oh...well..."

"Do you still like me?"

I simply nodded. "A while after you broke up with me, I thought...maybe it was a stupid idea to be with you. But like you said...after hanging out with you again...it was so much fun...more than ever. It felt...clean and...new..and...Wendy, do you wanna be my girlfriend again?"

Wendy smiled and looked down. After a few seconds she looked back at me. "Yes."

"Oh good." We embraced each other with a hug, luckily I didn't puke. I then looked over and saw that Kyle was smiling.

"Good for both of you," he said. "You know...I'm sure glad this is all over. But I think everyone is gonna wish they knew where they were on the list. And...who was last on the list."

"Well," Wendy started, "I guess we'll never know, but...ummm...except...I took a peek and it was Cartman.

"You did?" I asked, stunned.

"I knew it would be Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed, and evilly laughed. "Take that Cartman!"

I rolled my eyes.

So everything was back to normal, but more things were new. I was back with Wendy again, but it was a different relationship. Wendy has changed ever since the year went by, I changed, too. We still loved each other, but in a new way. We were both mature.

As we were walking home, Kyle went to his house first and said good bye. Then...Wendy and I kept walking. "Wendy" I started "...do you...wanna go somewhere and...well...look at the stars?"

She curiously looked at me, and I smiled.

"Just like last time," I finished.

Wendy smiled. "Yes Stan. I would love that. Lets go."

So we decided to go to a big hill to look at the stars. We were running and running, when I felt kind of..lifeless. Wendy was finally ahead of me, running up the hill. I found myself slowing down, but I kept running, and finally got to the top.

"The stars are so pretty, Stan," she said.

"WENDY." I cried, and she looked at me. "I...I CAN'T BREATHE." I fell to the ground, and started gasping.

"Stan? Stan!"

**Ok, so something is happening to Stan. In the next chapter, Stan will be ok, but it's gonna show a flash back of what is happening to Stan. I said this so you wouldn't get confused. Two more chapters to go!** **and...wow! This is probably my longest chapter yet! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21: The horrible thing

**Ok, so this is the Super Fun Time episode. They are at the Pioneer village, but during that, certain things makes Wendy think about the horrible thing that happened to Stan at the hill, and it's gonna show flashbacks. **_**This is what the flashbacks will look like.**_**I'm doing this for two reasons. One, is that I had my own story of something happening to Stan and Wendy reacting to it. And two, I'm too lazy to put some extra stuff in this episode that we don't see during Cartman and Butters' parts. So...sorry if you don't like it. Hope you do, though. **

**Chapter 21: The horrible thing that happened**

WENDY'S P.O.V

I couldn't stop thinking about it. About the horrible thing that happened a week ago.

I wondered if it stayed in Stan's mind, too. He acted as if it never happened, and I did, too. But I couldn't stop thinking about it.

When we got to the Pioneer Village, Mr. Garrison said we all had to choose a partner and hold hands the whole time. I stood there, not knowing what to do, when I heard his voice.

"Wendy, do you wanna be partners?"

I looked at Stan and smiled, who was smiling at me. "Sure Stan." I took his hands, and we both blushed. I'm glad that we were back together, but I was also glad that things were ok.

"Stan you wanna be partners?" Cartman asked.

"No, I'm with Wendy," said Stan.

"You wanna hold hands with a girl, you gaywad!"

I glared.

"Stupid fat boy," said Stan.

I smiled. Back in third grade whenever Cartman would say something mean about me or make fun of us, Stan would always go "shut up, Cartman!" But this time he didn't say anything like a mature man. He was a completely different person, and I liked that.

Stan and I, and Kyle and Jimmy, went together as a group, and listened to one of the employees talking so weird, trying to get us to have fun with it.

"Look, can we just drop the whole playing thing," Stan said. "I would play along, but I have my girlfriend here, and I don't wanna sound like a big dork."

"Thanks Stan," I replied. I then thought, he wouldn't wanna look so helpless in front of me either, and that's when I started remembering what happened.

"_**Stan? Stan!" I cried**_. _**I leaned down to reach Stan and tried to pull him up. "Are you ok?"**_

_**But he kept gasping. "I...can't breathe. My...asthma."**_

_**I gasped. I had no idea he had asthma. But he has never had these attacks before. I tried my best to pull him**_, _**and drag away.**_

. "Come on Wendy," said Stan, " lets go in that store. So, still holding hands with him, I walked in with him.

"I own this story," said the employee.

I pointed. "Look Stan, they have beef jerky back there."

A few minutes later, we heard sirens. "What's that?" Stan asked.

"Sounds like sirens," said Kyle.

"We never heard of sirens," said the employee.

We all looked out the window and saw some cars and people. "What's going on?" I asked. We then saw somebody get shot in the face, and we ducked for cover. I grew scared, and finally let go of Stan's hand.

"We need a phone," said Stan.

"We have no phone," said the employee.

"What?! You have to have a phone!"

"We never heard of no phone."

"Dude, a guy just got shot in the face! We need to call the police."

"Well...we have no phones."

I was scared to death. Just like I was when the horrible thing happened to Stan.

_**I continued to carry Stan down the hill. "Where's the hospital?" I asked, but I could only here coughing from my boyfriend.**_

"_**Wendy...help me!"**_

_**I gasped. "Hang on, Stan."I continued to drag my weak boyfriend. I knew that he had to lay down and relax, but the hospital was too far away from here. My house was the closest, so that's where I started heading.**_

We all ran out of the pioneer store, and started searching for a place to find a phone. We finally found a place that said 'Employees only'. "Over here," I started. "It looks like some kind of office." We entered it. "There's a phone." I went over to the phone and picked it up, but nothing happened. "I can't get a dial tone!"

_**I finally reached my house. It was late, and my parents were out for the night. I slammed the door open and shut. I dragged Stan all the way to my room. "Here we are Stan, everything's gonna be ok." I struggled to lift him up and put him on my bed, but I finally managed to get him up there. **_

_**I looked down at him. He seemed pail, and it looked as if he was struggling for air. "Everything is gonna be ok, Stan."**_

_**Stan briefly looked up at me. "W..Wendy...I feel...help...hospital."**_

"_**I can't get you to the hospital right now, Stan. You have to rest." He didn't reply. "You'll have to stay here for the night."**_

_**Stan opened his eyes again. "N...no. My..my dad said...I can't do that."**_

_**I grew curious.**_

We rushed out of the office, and took a peak at the terrorists, who had the whole class trapped. "It looks like they're aggociating," I said. "What are we gonna do?"

The employee started to talk his pioneer talk about guns.

"Would you shut up!" Kyle cried. It looked like he got sick of them acting like this.

"Wait a minute," said Stan, "you have guns?"

"Sure," the employee answered.

"Well why don't you go get them and bring them back here?!"

"_**What do you mean Stan?"**_

_**My boyfriend struggled to breathe. "You...I can't stay over or...we'll...get too close...boyfriend and girl..friend rules. Any...thing can happen."**_

_**I then understood what he meant. "Stan, you're sick. Nothing is gonna happen, except that you are gonna stay here on my bed. Now I'm gonna go get some help. Stay here."**_

"_**Wendy!" Stan grabbed my hand before I could leave. "Please...don't..leave."**_

"_**Stan, everything thing is gonna be ok. I have to go and get some help. You just rest."**_

_**He released my hand, and I left after I saw him close his eyes.**_

The employees went over to the terrorists to distract them. "Oh crap, we gotta hide," I said.

"Yeah," Jimmy said, "we have t...to...get...out...o...of here...f...f.fast."

We ran off.

_**I ran out of my house, and rushed to Stan's house. I knocked on the door several times, and Stan's dad finally answered the door. "Ahhh!" I screamed and covered my face. Stan's dad was only in his underwear.**_

"_**What's going on?" he asked.**_

"_**It's Stan," I replied, still not looking. "He's really sick, not breathing, and we need to save him. But first you need to change so I can communicate with you better."**_

"_**Stanley's in trouble? Sharon!" He went back in the house to get his wife.**_

_**I smiled with relief, and waited fifteen minutes for them to both come out of the house, all dressed. "Come on!" I cried. "He's at my house!"**_

"_**I'll call the hospital," said Randy, and ran in the house.**_

_**I started running, with slow Mrs. Marsh following me. I finally got to my home and room. There Stan was, still laying on the bed. "Stan!"**_

_**My boyfriend opened his eyes.**_

"_**Everything's gonna be ok now." I came closer to me, and I felt his hand touch mine.**_

"_**I believe you," he said weakly.**_

_**I smiled. "Thanks for being brave, Stan."**_

"_**Stan!" his dad cried, as his mother grabbed him in her arms. "Oh Stanley."**_

_**We rushed him to the hospital, and after waiting for a while, we found out that he got bronchitis**_, _**and he forgot to use his inhaler. And the thing that made it worse was from all that running, trying to figure out that problem with the list that rated the guys' looks from cutest to ugliest.**_

_**We all went in there to see him. He was laying on the bed, awake.**_

"_**Stanley, are you alright?" his mom asked.**_

"_**Yeah mom," my boyfriend answered.**_

"_**You have to remember to use your inhaler all the time!"**_

"_**O..ok."**_

_**I walked over to his bed. "Stan?"**_

"_**Hey Wendy."**_

"_**Are you ok?"**_

"_**Y..yeah. You saved my life."**_

"_**Don't ever scare me like that again!"**_

"_**Oh..ok. I just hope...I didn't look so stupid in front of you."**_

We ran back into one of the buildings, and hid from the terrorists. We watched them through the window, and then ducked, after seeing they had Kenny with a gun up to his head.

"They're gonna kill Kenny!" Kyle cried.

"No they're not," said Stan as he got up. "I have to do something."

I watched him leave.

"Stan?" Kyle asked.

He couldn't get himself into danger! He couldn't scare me like he did the last time! "Where are you going Stan?" I asked, freaking out.

Stan turned to me. "I have to make the altimate sacrifice. Wendy, shield your eyes."

I didn't do what he said, 'cause I wanted to see what he was doing. He put some dirt on his face, and started acting like he was one of them employees from the village. He started distracting the terrorists, and the police finally came. The terrorists were arrested.


	22. Chapter 22: You sounded like a big dork

**Chapter 22: You sounded like a big dork**

STAN'S P.O.V

I felt so stupid for acting like that in front of Wendy, but it saved Kenny's life. I didn't want my friend to die. It was worth it in the end.

"That was very brave of you, Stan," said Wendy. "But you did sound like a big dork."

"I know." We continued, with the rest of the class, watching the terrorists being put into the police cars. "Some field trip."

"Hey look!" Wendy pointed to Butters, who was dragging Cartman to the bus.

"Teacher!" he cried. "My partner...is on the bus!"

We all rushed on the bus to go home.

"Dude, that was stupid, yet smart," Kyle told me. We were now on the bus, riding home.

"I know. I had to save Kenny's life."

"I'm sure glad you did that. I never would have thought of it. You're probably the bravest guy ever."

"Yeah." I smiled, and looked back at Wendy, who was laughing with her friends. I loved Wendy. She was the best girlfriend. We had a lot going on together, but no matter what happens, if we stay together or not, things will be ok in the end. Because that's the way life is.

**THE END**

_All these episodes are by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. They made the best couple in TV history that I ever liked. To be honest, I never did like Stan and Wendy being together, and got horribly upset that I heard they were back together. But now I know that if there is a movie a show I like, in the end, I respect the creator's decision. So whatever Matt and Trey do in the future with Stan and Wendy, I will be happy with._

_But I only respect het, not slash._


	23. Chapter 23: Bonus chapter

**Hey guys. I just thought of something, and decided to make one more final chapter to this story. It's really short, but here it is!**

**Chapter 23: The gift**

"Wendy, sit with me alone," Stan said with his lunch tray in the cafeteria.

"Ok," Wendy replied, really confused. She sat down with Stan, and looked at him curiously. "What's going on, Stan?"

"Wendy, I really like you. A lot. And...well...I wanted to give you something." He handed her a small gift bag.

She curiously opened it, and found a small box in it. She looked at Stan once more, who was just looking ahead. She opened it, and found a white gold ring with two hearts on it. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, Stan."

Stan turned to his girlfriend. "I...know it's not big, and...well...I'm not the most romantic guy, but...I'm showing you more now how I feel about you."

"Oh Stan. I love it."

Stan smiled. "Really?"

"Yes!" She put it on her finger.

"That's great!"

"Thank you, Stan!" She leaned in to give him a kiss, but before she touched his lips, vomit sprayed in her face. "Stan, you didn't even eat your lunch yet."

"Well...I had a big breakfast."


End file.
